


Single Dad Taako

by BeautyInTheLibrary



Category: TAZ - Fandom, The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Found Family, Gen, M/M, Other, adoption au, learning to raise children, raising a young human for dummie elves, single dad taako
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:29:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyInTheLibrary/pseuds/BeautyInTheLibrary
Summary: This literal toddler was just running around half cocked among all the crime and murder of this world with not a soul looking out for him and Taako was trying his damnedest not to see himself in this tiny detective. But he rolled a Crit 1 in that department and was going to do everything in his power not to let this harsh world do to Angus McDonald what it had done to him.This kid didn't even have a Lup to watch his back, the least he could do was give this boy the world.





	1. The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the basic explanation of this universe, because I want to clear things up cause it's all going to be different and mixed up and weird as is and I'm hoping this helps a little.

In this universe, there is no IPRE, no Hunger. No Stolen years or the devastation of a family broken apart by lies and hard decisions. 

In this world the Seven Birds still came together, still formed bonds with each other that none of them had expected. Unbreakable bonds.

With their collective knowledge and skills, they decided it was about time to put it to good use. The land of Faerune was overrun with powerful magical objects scattered across the land. Not just the relics, no, there was many more to worry about and they knew they could do something about it, so they did.

Lucretia proposed the Bureau of Balance and found the Millers to assist in its launching. She enlisted the help of Barry with his vast knowledge, Davenport’s strategies, Magnus’ strength and desire to protect, Lup and Taako’s powers in the arcane arts and Merle’s divine magic. 

It didn’t take long to realize they needed to look outside the family for additional help as many objects existed in the world, more than they could go after on their own. So the moon base was constructed and membership extended outside the family. This was the real full force of the Bureau of Balance.


	2. This is Just the Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our featured story begins here, right on the luxury Rockpoint Limited. This wasn't the first powerful item the boys were asked to pick up and it wouldn't be the last. 
> 
> This was the first time they had to deal with...this particular problem. Who let this child wander into this magical murder mystery?

"Is there someone in charge of this toddler?" Taako, announced incredulously, far too loudly for the situation. 

The other members of his party attempted to shush him and the small detective frowned at the insult.

"I'm not-"

"Again, anyone responsible for this /literal/ infant?" Taako said, well near shouting now and nearly bit the hand Magnus threw over his mouth to shut him up.

"Shhhh!" Merle and Magnus hissed and refused to release the elf.

"I'm obviously not a baby." Angus Macdonald huffed as he crossed his arms. "And I /am/ the world’s greatest detective though." He insisted.

"Look, that's great pipsqueak." Merle said gruffly as he eyed Taako squirming in Magnus' arms. "But we got grown up business to attend to here."

"I can help." Angus offered, his feet barely touching the ground from where he sat on the bed in the sleeper car they had gathered around.

Taako finally managed to rip Magnus' hand off him with a snarl, bit at least kept his voice lowered this time around.

"No way Jose. You are /too/ young to get mixed up in all this." Taako said.

They had run into this absolute child, he said he was just eight? All alone, on a fancy train with no one watching out for him? When there was some hinky stuff going on no less, it was more than Taako would stand for.

This was supposed to be a simple pick up and it turned into a freaking murder mystery on a bullet train like some dumb bed time scroll. Taako hadn't enjoyed that as is and then this walking talking baby was trying to mix in and stick his neck out? No, no way.

"Taako, chill out dude." Magnus insisted.

"I'll chill as soon as this fetus is done playing boy Fantasy Sherlock." Taako snapped, slapping Magnus' hand as it tried to cover his mouth again.

"I may be young but I can solve this case, I've done it lots of times before!" Angus cut into the argument. "I was /hired/ for this possibility. It's my job to catch the Rockport Slayer."

Taako looked at Angus with horror clearly written all over his face. Taako didn’t care if the kid wrote it off thinking the elf just didn't like kids or whatever but this was so much more than that. This kid, this human kid, barely out of diapers was chasing killers? Being paid to chase killers? Where were his parents in all this? Didn't they care?

Angus had mentioned a grandfather hadn’t he? Taako went over the conversation in his head again he noticed something. It didn't add up, not knowing his grandfather’s name? No one in his family knowing it? Horse shit.

This kid didn't have a family.

That struck Taako as he tuned out the discussion taking place without him. Merle and Magnus let the kid explain his theories as Taako started up on some of his own. 

This kid...was alone. He was on his own and uses any and all skills he had to get by; he was taking on dangerous cases for the militia maybe for food and board? Did Angus have board? 

"Taako?" Magnus nudged him.

"Huh? What? What dumb thing do you want now?" Taako snarked.

It wasn't too dumb and he had to admit without Angus they wouldn't have been able to solve this case. And no it didn't go so great and yes Angus ended up a bit scuffed up in the end. So what if that was Taako's own fault? He never said he was perfect and the kid said jumping would be fine so he threw the detective off the train to send this fucker into a portal to a garden out of luck.

In the end, Taako got Merle to heal the boy up, having to threaten the dwarf mildly since Angus was only scraped at best maybe a little bruised. But it got squared away and Angus seemed thrilled as he rode the high of another case solved.

"Oh no! My grandfather’s silverware!" Angus gasped as he looked back over the tracks that would never hold The Rockport Limited Express again.

"Silverware." Taako muttered, raising a brow.

"I was supposed to bring it to him; it was his last wish on his death bed." Angus explained, adjusting his glasses even though they were perfectly fine. 

A tell, Taako realized.

"I think I got it." Taako said, indicating at his bag and motioned for the boy to follow him over to a bench off away from the others.

Angus gleefully followed after him, babbling about how lucky it was Taako was quick thinking to grab everything off the train before they destroyed it. They both sat down, Angus grinning as he kicked his feet in that way little boys with too much energy seemed to do. Taako fixed him with a serious look, not bothering to open his bag and Angus fell still.

"Your Deception is shit, kid." Taako stated. "You saw me swipe the silverware, right?"

"I don't...I don't want you mean, sir!" Angus said, putting up a front. "You did say you had it just now."

"I do. But it's not your grandfather’s. Probably not even yours either? I could ask around, want me to find out like that or are you going to force me to get Merle to fire up some Zone of Truth, homie?"

Angus froze in place, stiffening his posture as he calculated his options; he did beat that last time after all. But the look Taako was drilling in his direction swayed him to give in.

"I..." Angus dropped his gaze to his shoes. "I don't have a grandfather...I mean, I'm not sure if I do?" He admitted.

The truth was supposed to be a good thing, that's what Angus himself had even said, but it sat bitterly in Taako's stomach.

"Where do you live?" Taako asked cutting to the point.

"I'm staying in an inn here in Neverwinter." Angus said he looked up quizzically. 

"So like, nowhere?" Taako said, fidgeting with the strap of his bag.

"I go where the work is." Angus shrugged. "You're not gonna...like tell the Militia are you?"

"...no." Taako said after a beat. 

What right did he have to intrude in this boy's life? This boy left all on his own, barely getting by and putting on an impressive bravado? It wasn't over the top; it was the perfect polite medium, no need for too much attention. Going from place to place, anywhere anyone would take him...living on the road.

Taako snapped his head up as he pulled himself out of a spiral into his own past. Stop comparing him to you, he scolded himself. Maybe it's not as bad as Taako was thinking?

"You got any siblings?" Taako asked still staring out at the train yard ahead of him.

"Huh? No." Angus answered.

Angus doesn't have a Lup to watch his back; he didn't have anything to keep him grounded.

"Taako!" Magnus called as he jogged over. "Hey kid. Hey Taako, it's time we get going. Lup and Barry are gonna be waiting for us."

Taako couldn't force himself to move. Was he really gonna just leave this kid here? But...he couldn't just take him? They were strangers and what would Taako do with him if he did take Angus? That wouldn't solve anything.

"Are...you okay?" Magnus asked concerned when his friend didn't seem to respond.

"Well, it was nice meeting you all but I have to go. My next mystery is waiting for me." Angus said as he hopped off the bench and waved as he walked off. His steps hurried like he could sense what Taako was only half planning to do with the boy.

"What a weird kid." Magnus commented.

Taako stood and walked off toward Merle who was waiting for them. This was all wrong and he needed the only voice reason he had, he needed to run this by Lulu so he could argue how wrong she was and get a clear point of idea.

Taako thought, as weeks passed, that would be the end of that. That he would eventually get the little bespectacled boy out of his head. But no. Fate was not having that for him.

The Tres Horny Boys ran into the little detective...over and over again. 

The boys had been part of an organization that collected and destroyed or dispelled magical items deemed too dangerous to have out in the world. Along with Taako's twin Lup, her husband Barry, Davenport and Lucretia (who had actually started the thing and asked her found family to join up).

How they all had found each other and grew bonds unbreakable by Fate herself was a story for another day, though, today's was how Taako was slowly losing his ever loving shit over a boy four feet nothing running head first in to murder dens and cult caves. 

It was absurd. 

Each time Taako cornered the boy, tried to talk some sense into him, anything spoken was outright ignored. It led to one thing that led to eventually Taako giving into another tactic. 

If the kid was gonna be in the thick of things, might as well be protected right? Strength wasn't going to come along for years, so magic had to be the answer.

The lessons were short and rushed, lead to sloppy work. It once almost got Angus squished.

It was after that that Taako forced Angus to carry a Stone of Far Speech tuned into Taako's frequency. That way they could keep in touch, find each other and Angus could ask for help. 

He never did.

The boy really shook Taako to the core. On so many levels they were just polar opposites, but too many levels they were exactly the same. It scared Taako in a way he didn't understand. 

Merle would laugh in a weird knowing way if Taako let any of his thoughts about the boy slip. What did that old geezer know about it? And if he did, why not share with the class, huh?

Months passed like this, Taako would meet up with Angus between both of their respective work and give the boy magic lessons. Angus was discouraged at first when he didn't get it right away, like he did with anything academia. Taako would smile gently and tell him that he was actually doing really well. Because he was.

Any praise Angus received was treated like a precious gift; he drank any of it in like precious mana from heaven. It was hard not to go overboard with them the way the boy lit up. Taako knew how it could be to want just a scrap of validation and have the chance to dish it out? He was all over it.

 

Angus was improving faster than Taako really expected and it made his heart swell in ways he didn't understand. He knew pride, and he was proud, but it was just so different.

"Parental pride can do that to ya, kid." Merle chuckled, getting louder as Taako's jaw dropped.

"I'm not-" 

"Yea, yea, cause blood ever meant anything? Not to us anyway." Merle cut him off. "Sure it can be great, you and Lup. My kids. But there's just something special about finding em that ya just can't beat."

Taako reeled as he tried to process what Merle was saying. He wanted to argue, he loved to argue with Merle, but he couldn't. Merle was basically his useless dad. Magnus was his dorky baby brother. They were all family by bond.

But Angus? No, that was...different? 

Right?

"You really are rattled, baby bro." Lup said as she flopped on the couch of Taako's new small two bedroom house. 

It was just something he recently did. He and Magnus used to share a whatever place, but they had been doing really well and he had the money. He didn't need too much space and the lay out was great. He did have to transfigure the kitchen a tad to work for him but other than that, perfect.

"I'm not." Taako insisted, on both counts. "I'm just...figuring crap out."

"What’s there the figure?" Lup asked as she laid her head on his lap and stretched out, her legs dangling over the arm of the couch.

"What?" Taako asked, had she not been listening? Merle thought Taako was...like fathering this kid? Him? A father? A positive influence? 

Never.

"Oh come on, dingus, you are totally a few sheets of paper away from keeping that kid." Lup laughed, swatting at his hat making it flip off.

He hardly even noticed.

"Are you insane?" Taako blurted. "Of course you are. Lup, I can't just..."

"Adopt him?" Lup finished as she twisted and pushed herself up to look at him. "Why the hell not?"

"You're kidding right?" Taako scoffed.

"You spend all your free time with him, you bought a stable living place, your guest room is trussed up in his favorite colors, you learned all his favorite meals, you taught him magic to protect and you take care of him every second you're near him." Lup listed, sitting back against the arm of the couch as she watched her brother.

Taako opened his mouth to argue, he loved loved arguing with her. But nothing came out, nothing could.

"....fuck." Taako breathed as he stared down into his lap.

"I can't wait to be an aunt~!" Lup cheered.

Easier taunted than done, though.  
It was a month after that that found Taako freaking out as he actually considered it, which meant actually asking Angus. It had Taako wearing ruts in his floors as he paced all over his house.

What if he said no? Hell, what if he said yes? What if he needed time to answer? 

All seemed hellish, one better than the rest of course, but all ready to give the elf a heart attack.

"Sir!" Angus voice broke through Taako's panic as he entered the house with a key Taako had given him right after he moved in case the kid needed a place to crash. 

Fuck he was in it, they were all right.

"In here, pumpkin." Taako said, checking where he had ended up. The living room, good, good. A good place.

Angus was beaming joyously as he entered the room, his calculating eyes taking in the elf and the smile started slipping into something more concerned. 

"Is everything all right, sir?" Angus asked as he set down his bag by the couch.

"Have a seat, Anges." Taako said as he waved to the couch, Angus sat nervously but Taako stayed standing for now.

"Is...is something wrong?" Angus asked in a small voice, nerves turning into dread as his little fingers dug into his legs. Taako knew that look, he saw it on himself and Lup too many time. The look right before someone said they couldn't have them around anymore.

Taako kneeld down in front of Angus, taking his hands to keep him from hurting himself, smiling softly. Oh gods, he really did love this kid and he felt so protective of him. He would make sure to erase that thought from Angus' beautiful brain forever, it was a promise.

"Sweetheart, it's not bad." Taako assured him but the boy didn't look convinced. Taako took a small breath as he settled on the floor.

"Angus, look, this shit ain't easy for cha'boy, not so much with the touchy feely shit." Taako pushed ahead as he distractedly played with Angus' tiny little hands, he was so small. "I uh...you and I have been hanging out a lot, yea and..-" Taako looked up at Angus and the breath caught in his throat upon seeing the tears welling up behind scuffed glasses.

"I..I don't wanna go, sir." Angus chocked, rubbing his eyes from under his glasses. "Pl-Please, I'll do w-whatever you want, d-don't turn me away t-too."

Taako's heart broke, he probably spent too long staring dumb founded at the boy and made the tears flow even more. He quickly scrambled on the couch and pulled the boy into his arms, holding him tightly. Angus buried his face into Taako's shoulder, jabbing the frames of his glasses into but Taako couldn't be bothered enough to care.

Angus muttered over and over that he didn't want to go, he wanted to stay. And damnit here come the water works as Taako started to join Angus. 

"No, no, no, bubbleh, no, never." Taako shushed him, pulling the boy into his lap, had Angus always been this small? Was that normal? 

Too many emotions were screaming through the elf, this wasn't supposed to go like this, where was his composure?

"Angus, I'm not letting you go anywhere." Taako promised him, pulling back so he could look the boy in the eye. "You got that, squirt?"

Angus furiously rubbed at his eyes as he sniffled.

"I...I know this t-talk..." Angus argued.

"I do too." Taako stopped him, finally getting Angus to look at him. "I was only a little older than you before my family disappeared altogether and me and Lup started getting passed around. Never staying one place long enough to call home till someone got tired of having us around. They let us be someone else's problem."

Angus looked at him awe and Taako was itching to bolt but ignored the instinct and push forward.

"I know what that's like and that's why...why I...I don't want that for you." Taako swallowed at the lump in his throat, trying to get the words past it. "You are a real wonder kid, so special. Not only smarter than anyone in the world, but sweet and you put up with me and my dumb family."

Angus smiled a little and stopped wiping his tears.

"What...what I wanna say..other than sorry for freaking you out, is..is uh..fuck." Taako took a breath and looked Angus in the eye. "I wanna adopt you, so like you can say whatever and I know I'd be like sort of a shitty dad but I'd try and you'd always have a place to stay and people around looking out for you and-"

Angus gasped as Taako rambled on in nervous habit, covering his mouth with his hands as fresh tears welled up in his eyes. The tears built and spilled down his cheeks and it cut off Taako in a second.

"Shit, kid, I'm serious. Angus, please...don't cry..." Taako begged pathetically.

"I...I...you mean it?" Angus asked as he lowered his hands. "You really...you really do?"

"Yes, hundred percent." Taako said dead serious and nearly fell over backwards over the arm of the couch as Angus threw his arms around his neck. Hugging the daylights out him and they both started crying again, they were gonna be such a sappy family.

Angus of course agreed, he couldn't think of anything better, anyone better. Sure Taako was rough around the edges, but Angus idolized him, he loved the elf. Without even noticing he did the one thing he always told himself to avoid, he got attached. And not listening to himself finally, finally payed off.

Angus was getting a family, a big strong one. With aunts, uncles, grandpas and everything. He was getting a...a dad! 

Taako and Angus discussed calling him that and they both agreed to ease into this whole thing. Get used to all these new changes, but it didn't stop Angus from calling Taako that in his head. 

After all the paper work and dumb legal stuff, as Taako kept referring to it as he signed more and more papers than he had ever done in his whole life and he was an elf. Still wouldn’t tell the boy detective how old he actually was, but that was no worry to him at all. The last paper signed, the last time they went to the legal offices and it was official. 

Angus had a whole new family. Made up of two elves, three humans, a gnome and a dwarf. A mess that somehow came together to meld a group of broken people and share a found love with unbreakable bonds.  
“So let me give ya the grand tour.” Taako announced as they arrived back at Taako’s house, no, it was his place too now right? It was…home.

“Uh…sir, I have been here before?” Angus said confused, he stifled a small yawn; they had just returned from a huge party that Lup and Barry had held in their home for Angus. He was thrilled but drained.

Taako threw the boy a look and fully ignored what he said as he ushered the boy into the living room and made a huge sweeping motion with his arm.

“This is the chill space, for some sick relaxation time.” Taako said as he started his tour anyway, leading the boy to the kitchen next. “This is where the most divine cuisine is created by yours truly, only the best in made in this kitchen.”

“I would have to agree with that.” Angus said with a nod, he adored Taako’s food.

“Natch~” Taako grinned, pulling the boy along through the house to the hallway. “Now that down there is just my room, not important for ya.” Taako said as he waved a hand toward the end of the hall half-heartedly. 

“I haven’t actually ever seen it.” Angus said as he looked down the hall curiously.

“Don’t worry about it, bubbleh.” Taako said opening the door to the guest room Angus had often slept before, the elf leaned against the door frame as Angus took a step inside to see what the big deal was.

Angus had been in here many times, but now it was completely different. There was a huge book shelf sitting next to a work desk, both looking hand crafted by a certain brute of a man they both knew. The shelves of the book case were sparsely filled with books from a series Angus adored, Caleb Cleveland: Kid Cop. There was ample space for future novels or maybe decorations. 

The desk was set with a lap and a few little notebooks and a small unrolled kit that looked similar to an adventurer’s kit. This kit, though, had a magnifying glass, a finger print dusting kit, and other small tools for the trade of a starting out detective. There were pens in a small cup on the corner of the desk and some other simple office supplies.

The bed was made up in mixes of blues and whites with fluffy pillows, a bed that was all just for Angus. A room that was tailored just for this little boy that hadn’t remembered the last time he had somewhere to call his own let alone to call home.

“Thought this could be your room, if you’re interested.” Taako said, his voice was soft as he watched Angus become overwhelmed with emotion.

Angus looked up at Taako with tears shining in his eyes, tears of joy and they both knew the answer. 

“S-Sir..I…I…” Angus couldn’t speak, it was impossible not to start crying like the child he always ignored himself to be.

Taako kneeled down and held Angus, softly kissing the boy’s temple. Angus flung himself into the elf’s arms and sobbed as a flood gate broke open. All the things he’s always been keeping at bay had come flowing out all at once.

After Angus had calmed down, Taako had to carry the boy into the room and help him get ready for bed. It had been a day and a half, for the both of them. Tucking the boy in and seeing how completely content he was, Taako knew without a doubt this had been the best decision he had ever made in his very long life.

“Night, pumpkin.” Taako said softly, kissing Angus’ forehead before he turned off the lights and leaving the boys room.

Life would be different now, neither of them knew in what ways just yet, but it was going to be a better different. A great different. This was going to be the start of something amazing.


	3. The Detective Life

There was a lot to adjust to after Taako adopted Angus, other than the obvious of course. Taako suspected that he’d stop fucking getting startled when he came upon a space he assumed would be empty only to find Angus in it or when either walked in to the same room. That had to go away eventually, right?

That wasn't so bad really, it wasn't like Taako had lived completely all alone before so he wasn't sure why this was really happening, maybe it was because Angus was an actual considerate person that didn't stomp and scream everywhere he went? The mystery was alive and didn't beg for solving.

Speaking of mystery, Taako was still adjusting to Angus' sleuthing life. He didn't consider it all that much when he decided to actually adopt Angus. Yes, he was well aware the boy did that, he just thought it was mainly for survival but it turned out the kid fucking loved it. 

Which normally would be fine, but...some of Angus' cases would take him really far away? Like real far. To towns Taako's never even heard of and Lucretia's Bureau of Balance gig had him traveling all over the Faerune. Angus insisted he didn't need Taako to accompany him and the elf would just be bored while he was on the case because there was a lot of time devoted to research that Taako was just not about if it wasn't cooking or magic. 

So the kid had a point but it didn't stop this gnawing in Taako's gut every time the boy would pack up and go. It was something so new for him that it took three cases to realize what it was; it was gut wrenching worry for his beautiful magical boy.

Sure, Taako could easily keep Angus from going, tell him no. He was the boy's legal guardian now. He had all the power in the world over Angus. 

 

But...

No, he couldn't take that from Angus; that was his passion. The boy's eyes would light up like Taako has never seen before save in Lup's eyes when she learned evocation or his own eyes when Sizzle It Up With Taako™ took off. He didn't want to quash that light, but he didn't want something to happen to Angus either.

Taako's no fool, he sat Angus down about most of this, coming up with a bunch of ground rules and tried to keep it low on the over bearing. He wasn't going for Cool Dad™ but for a healthy amount of concern but still letting Angus do his thing. A sweet middle.

For the first month or so it was going really well, Angus would check in a lot. He loved checking in, honestly, he was happy to talk to Taako and sometimes went over the cases with him. Angus would talk a mile a minute, too wrapped up in the intrigue to take a breath and let Taako weigh in, he wouldn't have much to say anyway.  
It was a great system, perfectly fine...until it wasn't.

It started with such small things as time went by, late check ins, less check ins. Angus would say it was just a tough case, that he got lost in the solve. Sometimes Angus wouldn't tell Taako what kind of case it was, especially if it might seem dangerous. Angus refused help, no matter who offered it.

Taako knew what keeping secrets looked like and he didn't know what to do. He started to think maybe he would have to put some limits on the small detective...but he always came home fine. He came home happy and bubbly. He came home.

Angus was coming home today and Taako made sure to finish the quest he got sent on fast so he could be there when he did. He only liked going on quests when Angus went off on a case, an empty house wasn't that great. So he made sure Angus didn't come home to one if he could help it.

Taako may have pushed himself a little too much in doing so this time but luckily he was only exhausted and not battered. He was working on being less reckless now that there was someone at home expecting him.

The door opened and closed and Taako looked up from his task of transfering Angus' favorite cookies from a pan to a cooling rack. The perfect timing.

"Ango?" Taako called, but he didn't get anything back other than small feet quickly retreating down the hall and a door shutting very quietly.

Well if that wasn't suspicious.

Taako quickly undid his apron and tossed it on a kitchen chair and went to Angus' room. He gently knocked on the door.

"Anges?" Taako called, getting nothing in return once more. "Hmm." He tried the door but found it locked.

"Um...no." Taako muttered to himself and casted Knock on the door and smirked as he heard it unlock and swung it open. "What the fuck!?"

"Ah...sir...it's not-" Angus said as he tried to hide what he was doing but it wouldn't have mattered even if he could.

There was a cut going down Angus' forehead and nearly through his eyebrow looking much like Magnus'. His glasses were on a small white sheet of fabric on his bed spread in pieces, next to which was a roll of gauze and small first aid kit. In his hand was his wand as he was most likely about to use magic to repair the spectacles.

"Angus fucking McDonald! Explain right fucking now!" Taako demanded as he marched across the room to Angus, sitting on the bed and taking the boy's face in his hands to inspect the wound.

"It's not...it's not that bad!" Angus insisted as he tried to pull away from insistent hands.

"Not...are you fucking kidding me right now?" Taako snapped, setting him with a glare. 

Angus averted his eyes, pouting like Taako was somehow overreacting or something. Oh it's just ol' Taako being dramatic like usual, nothing unusual going on tonight.

"Talk. Now." Taako said firmly as he tried to get Angus to look at him. Critical miss.

"I'm fine, it's not important." Angus said, slipping out of his hands.

That was the last straw for Taako as he stared at this little boy that was stubbornly bleeding in front of him. If that's how he was going to be...

"Ah!" Angus shouted as he was forcibly lifted up into Taako's arms and carried out of the bedroom and down the hall to Taako's bedroom and into the master bathroom suite and plopping the boy on the counter top next to the sink.

Taako gave Angus a look as if daring him to move before he went and dug out his own first aid kit, tossing some bandages he had forgotten to get around to tossing, gross. But everything else was fresh and ready to go.

"You don't hav-"

"Can it." Taako cut him off as he pulled out some cleansing wipes and carefully started cleaning the cut. It wasn't too deep so it wouldn't need stitches but he should call Merle for a small heal so it wouldn't scar. If for nothing than Taako's peace of mind.

After treating and bandaging the cut, Taako put everything away and threw the old bandages in his small trash can hoping Angus wouldn't see the rust colored stains. This wasn't about Taako, this was about Angus.

"Talk little man, now." Taako said as he stared down the little boy still trapped on the counter who refused to meet eyes. 

"You're over reacting." Angus said.

"Oh am I?" Taako laughed sarcastically. 

"Yes, it's not that bad and I'm perfectly fine. It's just a scrape." Angus said matter of factly.

"You got /hurt/ Angus, if you want overreacting I'll show you overreacting." Taako threatened as he felt his temper slipping.

"It wasn't the case!" Angus said finally looking up at him. "I just slipped and fell, that's all. This is nothing-" Angus cut himself off.

"What?" Taako asked sharply but Angus looked down again.

"Nothing, it's nothing, don't worry about it." Angus mumbled.

"It's not nothing." Taako lifted Angus' chin to look him in the eye again.

"/This/ is nothing, I can handle myself just fine obviously." Angus said and Taako's heart sank. "You're only like this cause you can see it." Angus muttered under his breath as he averted his gaze.

That struck Taako like a Thunder Wave to the chest, how many times has Angus gotten hurt and he just didn't notice? Or did he ignore it in ignorant deniability?

Taako's legs started to shake and he had to grip the counter on either side of Angus to steady himself. Was he really this bad at taking care of this kid? Did Angus...think he just didn't care?

No, no, this wasn't about Taako, this was about Angus. The elf had to push his oncoming self-hatred spiral and put himself in Angus' mind set, as similar as it was to his own.

This boy has been on his own for years now, no one had ever shown him interest or care. Angus was used to adults brushing him off, telling him to grow up if he wanted to be in this line of business or forcing himself to think that so people would take him serious. This boy thought that if he got hurt he'd have to take care of it himself because who else would care enough to help?

"Fuck." Taako breathed shakily, his eyes pricking with welling tears.

Angus shifted uncomfortably as he continued pouting like he did nothing wrong here. And Taako couldn't blame him for that and he couldn't stay mad at him.

"Angus." Taako choked on the emotion building in his throat and it caught the detective's attention and worry took over the boy's features.

"T-Taako?" Angus said unsure as he looked him in the eye.

"Angus.../I love you/." Taako stressed as much as he could muster into the words he always had trouble to saying to anyone but Lup. "I love you and I never want you to think that you have to hide...anything from me. I know I'm not...great at emotional shit and I'm not…as smart as you or like most people. I have crappy advice and I never know what I'm doing...but I know a thing or two about thinking no one gives a shit about you."

"I just, I just need you to get that...I'm trying over here. I'm sucking spectacularly, but I'm trying because I want you to grow up better than I did, I want you feel more loved..." Taako cursed as tears started streaking down his cheeks but this was just how it was going to be he supposed.

Angus was crying too at this point so at least the elf wasn't alone in that front. Angus hesitated before reaching out to Taako and the elf moved in closer and wrapped his arms around the boy as they shared a tight embrace.

"Angus, you get this right? Like I didn't do all this shit for nothing? It wasn't just to keep some kid I felt bad for safe. I care about you, so fucking much. If you get hurt, tell me, be honest with me and I'll try not to freak out...can't make a strong promise on that but I will try." Taako mumbled as Angus sobbed into his chest. "It's okay, it's okay." Taako hummed as he rocked the both of them.

It took some time for the both of them to calm down again and clean their faces. Taako got a small chuckle out of Angus as he told him smearing tears over your face was a great cleanser and it shouldn't go to waste.

"Well...this is turning out rough in ways I didn't expect." Taako muttered as he looked at Angus with a soft fond look.

Angus nodded as he rubbed his eyes a little.

"Are you gonna be real with me from now on?" Taako asked seriously.

"Yes sir..." Angus said in a small voice.

"You just sayin that?" Taako asked and Angus shook his head. "Good."

Taako scooped up Angus and put him on his hip, he was a pretty small kid but Taako was keen on fixing that. He carried the boy to the living room and deposited him on their plush couch before going to the kitchen and plating a bunch of the cookies that were only mildly warm now.

Taako plopped down with the plate and offered it to Angus.

"Thanks dad." Angus said as he took the top cookie.

Taako was so startled he dropped the plate on to Angus' lap cursing as they both scrambled to keep the cookies on the plate and pick up the ones they couldn't.

"Oh shit...shit...I-I'll get a paper towel for the crumbs." Taako scrambled back to the kitchen.

"I...I'm sorry." Angus squeaked.

"Not your fault, bubbleh, cha'boy just clumsy." Taako said as he came back with the towel and started brushing some loose crumbs into his hands.

"But...it's because I said..." Angus mumbled.  
Taako glanced at him, his ears twitching and turning pink at the tips.

"Look, uh, I was just...caught off guard is all? Don't worry about it." Taako said as he finished cleaning. "Eat your cookies." He said as he went back to the kitchen to throw the paper towel with crumbs away.

"Is...is that okay?" Angus asked so quietly that Taako almost missed it.

Taako looked over the island that separated the kitchen and the living room, a familiar gnawing churning his stomach.

"Of course it is, pumpkin." Taako said despite he didn't feel he really was properly suited for the title but it wasn't about him. "You're my son after all and I love you."

Angus lit up like he was on the greatest case of his life and Taako was trying his damnedest not get floored by that.

"I love you too...dad!" Angus grinned and damn this kid was great.

Best thing Taako ever did with his weird life.


	4. Bumps in the Night

Taako yawned as he distractedly stirred the hot chocolate he was making on the stove. It had to be well past three in the morning and he had fallen out of bed from the grips of another nightmare, might be sore from that one in the morning. Something he always he thought he'd leave in his childhood but not even becoming an extremely component wizard gave him the peace of mind at night.

So what? It wasn't like actually had to sleep, he was an elf after all, that was just a trick he could do. He could just do a deep trance in the day time; the terrors were rare in the daylight.

Taako poured his treat into his favorite hot chocolate mug and turned off the stove. He rinsed out the pot and left it in the sink to deal with properly in the morning. 

After cleaning up the rest of any mess he might have made, he headed back to his room to read a little as he enjoyed his beverage. Just something to pass the time while he waited for the sun to come out and he could do stuff without worrying about being too loud.

Just as he put his hand on the door knob his ears swiveled back at a noise down the hall. Taako couldn’t be certain, but it sounded like a whimper. He waited a few minutes to see if any other sounds would follow after but there were only the sounds of the house like there always was, nothing weird.

Taako was about to give up when he heard a shout of anguish coming from Angus' room.

Panicked, Taako quickly put his mug down in a rush on a hall table and rushed into Angus' room.

"Angus?" Taako asked quietly as he ventured inside, his dark vision allowing him to see that the boy wasn't in his bed. "Angus??" He said louder as he approached the bed.

Taako stilled for a moment at the sound of sobbing coming from the other side of the bed. After a moment he circled around it to see a lump of blankets and the little boy tangled up in them.

Taako got on his knees and reached out for the bundle.

"Ango?" Taako said cautious. "Hey, bubbleh, it's me, your dude." 

Angus scrambled back into his side table and banged against it, all the while sniffling and whimpering.

"It's okay." Taako spoke softly as he cast Light on the lamp on the desk. "See? Just ol'Taako."

"T-Taako?" Angus squinted at him and in proper light Taako could see the tears tracking down the boy's cheeks.

"Can I?" Taako asked carefully as he gestured to the blankets tangled around the boy's limbs.

Angus nodded slowly, reaching up on to the table for his glasses, all the while wiping away the tears. Taako helped free him as Angus slipped his glasses on so he could see.

"Are you okay, pumpkin?" Taako asked as he shoved the blankets back on to the bed.

"I...I just feel off I guess." Angus said as he pulled his legs up into his chest. 

His eyes were a little too red for that to be believable. Taako scooted closer till he was sitting next to the boy and wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulling the boy into his side. Angus didn't resist the affection and actually leaned his head against Taako's shoulder.

"I was up making hot chocolate." Taako said, trying to resist tensing up as he prepared to share something only maybe three people knew about.

"Hot chocolate? In the middle of the night?" Angus asked curiously.

"I had a nightmare." Taako said and found it was actually nice to admit to Angus, like a little weight lifted from his truth. "I have them all the time, so like...if I wake you up sometimes, sorry bout that."

Angus pulled back and looked at Taako, always working that big detective brain of his. Probably trying to figure out if Taako was telling the truth or just saying that to coax it out of Angus.

"I've had them since I was about your age." Taako said, looking to the side, Angus' eyes usually admired him he didn't want to see pity instead. "Lup and I were alone on the streets, going with anyone who'd take us. They weren't always good people; they or people they collided with have come after us more than once. Got paranoid real quick and the night terrors followed after that."

Angus was quiet for a long time before he leaned back into Taako, clutching at Taako's night shirt tightly as he buried his face into it as well.

"I...I had one too." Angus said and Taako could feel the boy shaking.

Taako wrapped his arms around Angus and held him. He rubbed the boy's back until he grew still and kissed the top of Angus' head.

"Hey?" Taako coaxed and smiling when Angus peeked up at him. "Wanna sleep in my bed tonight, bubbleh?"

Angus pressed his face into Taako again and nodded just a fraction in case the offer was out of politeness.

"Baller." Taako said and carefully unlatched the boy so he could stand up and picked the boy up as he did.

Taako was growing pretty fond of carrying Angus around; the boy didn't really like it all the time. Only in moments like this of high emotional states. He took Angus into his room and set him down on his bed.

"One sec." Taako went back to the hall, picking up his now cold mug and took it to the kitchen to deal with in the morning. 

Taako grabbed Angus' pillow and the Caleb Cleveland novel he was on and brought them back to the room. Angus was still in the spot he left the boy, anxiously fidgeting with his fingers as he looked up at Taako.

"Hey, let's get this sleep over started." Taako grinned as he plopped Angus' pillow next to his own. "Hop down." 

Angus did as he was told and watched Taako pull down the covers so they could both get in. Taako patted the spot by Angus' pillow and the boy slowly got into the bed.

"It ain't gonna eat ya, kid." Taako snorted as he climbed in on his side and pulled the covers up to their waists and dropped the book in Angus' lap. "I usually read after a night like this, you're a nerd, feels right up your alley."

Angus settled back into the pillow as he picked up the book and looked at Taako. A small smile was slowly growing larger on the boy's face.

"Thank you..." Angus said quietly as he flipped through the pages to find his place.

Taako scooted over and again pulled the boy against his side, looping his arms around the boy as he held his own book. 

"It's all chill." Taako said as he acted like he was already into his text. "If ya ever feel like it you can come in for a sleep over. It's never a problem, nightmares a bummer."

While the elf was playing it off all casual, Angus couldn't have been more thankful.

They spent the night reading for a little while before Taako got bored with his book and he started asking about the series Angus was reading. As Angus was explaining the main story idea of the first book, Taako looked over the few pages of art and maps. Taako asked questions and Angus was more than delighted to answer, like Taako said, nerd.

Angus inquired on Taako's book, but it was just a book on magical practices Angus wouldn't achieve for some time. But Taako explained the book the best he could anyway, telling him the lessons he had planned for that weekend and a few spells they could try out together.

Hours whizzed by them and stories exchanged of adventures on and off the pages were told. Until Taako was recounting this crazy dark elf with a funky pet spider when he noticed Angus had become dead weight in his arms. The boy had fallen asleep.

"Guess I'll finish it later." Taako whispered to himself. 

Taako carefully arranged the boy beside him on the bed in a comfortable position so Angus could sleep peacefully. He tucked the covers around the boy and kissed his cheek as he slipped the glasses off of his face and placed them on the side table.

Taako watched Angus sleep soundly for a little while, glad to see his face serene and relaxed. No more nightmares tonight and if there were, Taako would be there to chase them away.

Taako decided to settle in for the night as well maybe get a few hours of rest before he gets up for the morning. He turned out the light got situated, sneaking an arm around Angus as he slept to make sure the boy was alright through the night and yes it gave him comfort knowing he was there. 

The longer he had Angus the more Taako felt like they were both getting a lot out of this whole thing. More than he imagined, this was nothing like he thought it would be. Even with the bumps in the road, this was better than anything he could have thought up.


	5. Trouble With Dying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The arcs in this series are flipped around because, if you read the first chapter, this is a huge mixed up AU and there is no Stolen Century which means no deaths to catch a fancy dressed Reaper's attention.

Now usually Taako was down for pretty much anything when it came to his work at the B.OB. He was pretty used to traveling a lot and getting down and dirty. But this? This was bananas. 

The town of Refuge was discovered some time ago by some seekers of the Bureau but there had been nothing at the time that would allow passage into this town. Now, Refuge had been a rustic western type town out in the Woven Gulch that used produce riches from their diamond mines long since dried up. Should be nothing special about that right?

That was true, honestly, save the enormous bubble surrounding the entire town. A bubble that nothing could get in or out. Trapped inside for the last seven years after being cursed by a mysterious magic user.

Now, however, they had discovered how to penetrate the bubble and get inside the bubble. The Tres Horny Boys, as they had jokingly called themselves once and it suck, were top of the list for this quest.

Taako was hesitate on most cases, before and after taking in Angus, but this sounded sketchy at best. They didn't know what to find inside or if they could get out. What if they couldn't get out?

Lup had laughed when Taako came to her with some paper work he had hastily drawn up stating she got everything and Angus if anything happened to him. Her laughter dried up in her throat when her brother's face was set in stony seriousness. She didn't want to, mainly because she didn't want Taako to think anything would happen, but she signed all the same.

Taako was a shitty dad, he decided fully, as he and the boys landed next to Avi to get launched out of yet another cannon. He decided this because...well he didn't tell Angus.

Oh sure he told the boy he had another gig, but nothing else. Not his doubts, not his fears. Not the fact he thought he might not come back and was going anyway.  
Why was he going? Why was he doing this? 

To keep the world safer so Angus could grow up in that safe world. Taako knew to never depend on another person, they'd let you down the second they get a chance, he had to dirty his own hands to get anything. He just hoped it was worth it...in the end.

The mission was just as shitty as Taako could have imagined and worse. It all started out so normally but it all went sideways in less than hour as they learned there was an extra side effect to this curse.

This whole town, and now them, was trapped in an endless time loop. They were forced to relive the same day over again. The same day...where they died at the end.

As the earth opened up underneath the trio, millions of things flew through Taako's mind. Once the panic and reasoning what exactly was happening passed, as the rocks came in on him, before the pain and end. What flashed before his eyes was his family. 

Lup, Barry, Magnus, Davenport, Merle, Lucretia...Angus. Angus was the very last thing Taako thought before they woke up in a white space.

"I don't think so boys; let's take it from the top." A voice echoed and suddenly they were back at the beginning.

It went on like that for they didn't know how long before they solved this puzzle. Their deaths were countless and their souls worn down from experiencing so many. They defeated the sorcerer that actually had stayed to watch and revel in the misery of the town.

A man name Isaac, driven mad by his own powers in the end. 

Along the way during this hellish venture they meet the goddess of Fate and became her emissaries under the idea it might help during this puzzle. It had and now it's done they didn't mind the extra titles. It wasn't something they were worried about.

When Taako finally returned home after /everything/ and after debriefing with Lucretia about the mission, he felt the weight of every single bit of it hit him when he laid eyes on Angus. It hit him like the world that swallowed him up, like the mining shaft that collapsed on top of him. What the fuck had he done?

"S-Sir?" Angus said nervously as Taako just stood in the entry way making no move to move but staring at him with this...terribly haunted look.

"Can I ask you for a huge favor?" Taako said in a raspy strained voice.

"A f-favor?" Angus repeated. "Sure! Of course!" Angus knew it had to be important if the mood was like this.

"I'm gonna act a bit weird in a minute, it's gonna, uh, be real off brand Taako kind of stuff. I'm gonna need you to not to ask me why." Taako said and his voice started to waver. "Not tonight, not ever. This is gonna be a forever thing, little man."

Angus didn't know how to respond to that, it was a bizarre request. Taako had always been an odd fellow and asking to be stranger felt like a stretch but...Taako's face was betraying emotions Angus had only seen rarely.

"Yes. I won't ask." Angus agreed. "I promise."

Taako staggered over to the boy and fell to his knees, as soon as his knees hid the ground the flood gates opened. Tears fell like over flowing streams, Angus didn't see it long before Taako gathered the boy in his arms and buried his face in Angus' shoulder sobbing.  
Angus stiffened up and quickly returned the embrace as tight as he could as if he could hold the elf together with his hands alone.

"I...I'm so s-sorry." Taako sobbed in heart wrenching pain, torture in every breath. "I'm s-so sorry."

Taako repeated this again and again, wailing as if in incredible pain. 

"Why are you-"

"You /promised/." Taako gasped as he tried to catch his breath.

Angus fell silently and couldn't help but join in crying with his new father, confused and upset.

Taako was like this for nearly twenty minutes and Angus regretted the promise he made. Taako did calm down eventually but only out of exhaustion and possibly just running out of tears.

Angus forced Taako up to his feet so he wouldn't just collapse on the entry way and helped the elf to his bed. He only left Taako to fetch him a glass of iced water and change into his pajamas. If any night needed a sleep over it was this one.

Angus was a Taako's teddy bear all night long; the elf didn't get any rest. Just starling suddenly and making sure Angus was still there and they were both alive and breathing. 

Angus kept his word and never asked. He never brought it up and neither did Taako. Magnus and Merle had apparently been sworn to secrecy as well because they wouldn't talk. They didn't seemed as bothered by it, whatever it was, none of which sat well with Angus.  
Taako didn't exactly 'get over' the whole Refuge thing but he did learn to deal and learn from his mistakes. He looked harder into missions, asked more questions, and stocked more items to help with anything he imagine might remotely happen. Taako knew better to do things halfcocked; he learned bigger badder spells that would have the world thinking twice about crossing him.

The biggest thing Taako did was have more real talks with Angus about how dangerous his work was, how sometimes he wasn't too hot for the danger levels. He was frank about why he was doing it though, because his family asked for his help, because they started this thing and because he wanted the best version of the world for Angus to grow up in.

Taako promised the kid he'd be around, unlike how anyone had been for the boy. Like no one but Lup had been for Taako. He wouldn't be going out with the biggest fight.

That was a year ago now.

Now Taako found himself inside Lucas Miller's lab he was bringing out the big guns. Spells left and right and clocking every crystals golem and robot in sight. At one point Magnus had stopped him from outright punching an enemy in the face lest it do something to his null suit. 

Taako might not be thinking too clearly with the possibility of the world turning to pink crystal on his first Candle Nights with Angus.

Shit started going sideways when Merle lost an arm after grabbing a crystal Pan lied about and Lucas turning out to be a bigger lying prick than first thought. Then of course there were the ghost robots of Candle Nights past. 

That's when they came into a bigger problem, Kravitz. It turned out this was the cat that had been embodying the crystal golems they've been encountering along the way throughout the lab.  
Years later Taako will perhaps laugh that this first exchange with Kravitz was along the lines of:

"Hey thug, what's your name? I'm about to tentacle your dick!"

Today though, it was more or less satisfying to watching his new spell working so well. 

After they forced Kravitz to the rift to the Astral Plane, they got to see what he actually looked like. And Taako liked~

Kravitz told them he was a Bounty Hunter in the service of the Raven Queen goddess of Death. The Grim Reaper himself had come to collect. Collect them specifically. 

Kravitz explained that they were wanted for all the death tolls they racked up during Refuge and never having once checked into the Astral Plane. The Raven Queen could not abide by this and they had to come with him.

Taako was vaguely interested in coming in just to get to know that handsome man a little better, but a visit only not a stay was his offer. When he said that Kravitz became easily flustered to the point his face went skeletal. 

Taako was digging the whole thing Kravitz was putting down but there was no time die when suddenly they had to deal with a giant ghost Fantasy Transformer called Legion that was hell bent on invading the Material Plane. So there was that whole thing to deal with and getting straightened out with Lucas' dumb ass meddling shit with magic he shouldn't have been touching.

After kicking ass and taking names, and Magnus trying to eat a rock; they squared away the thing with Kravitz and Taako left with a cute boy's Stone of Far Speech's frequency. 

It helped to be heavily charismatic and leveraging the fact they helped shove Legion from whence it came after it got past Kravitz in the first place. 

Taako dropped his umbrastaff and bag at the door as he kicked the door closed as finally came home. He was drop dead tired. Well...that was probably a poor choice of words at the moment, but felt fitting all the same.  
Taako noticed Angus trying to peek around the corner from the hall and duck back around the way. For a detective the boy really needed to beef up his stealth stats some more.

"Hey blubbleh, miss me?" Taako called out and grinned when Angus shyly emerged from his hiding spot.

Angus looked anxious as he looked over Taako; given the last time the elf came home this beat he couldn't be blamed.

"I'm okay, pumpkin, I promise." Taako assured him and opened his arms which Angus gladly ran into.

"I missed you lots and lots." Angus mumbled into Taako's shirt.

"I missed you too." Taako said softly as he leaned down and kissed the top of Angus' head. "See? This why I told you to hang with Lup and your nerd uncle."

"I'm almost ten now, I don't need to be baby sat." Angus looked up at Taako pouting, you know like a mature young adult.

"Sure, but it'd be more fun right?" Taako ruffled the boy's curls playfully.

"Ngh!" Angus pushed away from Taako and stuck out his tongue, another trait of a mature person. "Yea I guess but I had a case I needed to finish documenting anyway."

"Work, work, work." Taako tutted. "Gotta have more fun, kid." Taako laughed at Angus' pout as he walked past him toward the kitchen.

"Cases are fun." Angus insisted.

"I bet they are, no doubt, but like...kid fun?" Taako said as he poured himself a glass of water.

"Like what?" Angus scoffed, taking a seat at the island bar.

"I dun know, shit, you're the kid, you should know that crap." Taako said taking a sip. "You hungry?"

"Let's order out, you just got home." Angus said, clearly seeing how tired Taako was.

"Yea...probably should." Taako agreed stifling a yawn. Who was taking care of whom here? "Fantasy Olive Garden? Still got that pasta pass going to waste."

"Sounds great!" Angus said.

Adventures were great but there was something about the domestic life that Taako had really found pleasure in. Goes to show how much he had been craving it growing he supposed, it was nice he could at least do it now.

"Hey Angus." Taako said as they got ready to head out a pick up dinner.

"Yes?" Angus said slipped on his little fancy boy coat.

"I love ya." Taako ruffled his hair as he left the house with the boy close behind him.

"I love you too dad!" Angus said, taking off ahead of Taako.

"What the fuck, I am so tired, stop runnin." Taako called after him.


	6. The Past That Connects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set BT, Before Taako, as you'll see in the end.
> 
> This is before Angus and Taako meet and a certain reaper keeps finding this tiny child in the middle of the most dangerous dens of sin.

Angus might have been small and sure he was just coming up on eight in a month or so but that didn't make him any less of a detective. There were quite a few towns that actually accepted his help with local cases after he showed off his deductive prowess for them. Most towns, though, brushed him off solely based on his age.

Who needed years when he had the brains? That's how Angus saw it anyway, plus he needed a way to afford to fill his belly and a place to be safe at night. He was sharp enough to do that and slip any adults that might try to put him in the local orphanage. He wouldn't waste his life somewhere no one wanted him but still tried to control him, no sir.

Angus had luck here in Phandalin when he started hunting for a case that needed solving. There were whispers of necromancers starting up something near the forest outside of town. The town higher ups were more than glad to hand over this information and free range to look into rumors. It gave people a fright and what did care about some outsider? Even if he was kid.

Angus was used to the calloused natures of people by now; you didn't need long life experience to figure that out. Knowing the motivations of a person was easier when you learned how they tick. People weren't too great.

Angus went all around town and even off to any travelers in the area to gather as much information as he could before he would trek the woods themselves. He found a great deal out from the locals and after he convinced them the travelers too.

There was definitely something going on out in the center of the woods, the small group of travelers had a run in with a group out there. They said they were ambushed and someone from that suspicious group took one of their companions and the rest of them fled at the sounds of terrible screams. The travelers came to town to get help but no one would.

They marked on Angus' map where it had happened but told him not to go alone.

Unfortunately, alone was all Angus had ever since his parents passed. He has been on his own so long he didn't even remember a time he wasn't. So he was going to have to do this alone too. If the adults were afraid it was up to him.

Angus had his small concealable cross bow, a small dagger and all his detective skills ready to go that night. He had a stone that fit inside the palm of his hand that had been enchanted to glow like lantern light that guided him through the woods to where his map indicated these necromancers should be.

He found it quicker than he thought and his timing was amazing. Amazing in the sense of being horrifying. They were most definitely necromancers and they were most definitely about to sacrifice someone!

Angus scrambled from his hiding spot, not having a plan on what he would do if...no when he drew their attention but he couldn't just let someone die!

He never got a chance to do anything, as it turned out, because just then their attention had been drawn. Not by Angus but by a rift splitting open between the fabric of reality and stepping out of it was a man in a fancy suit and scythe in his hands.

"Well, 'ello, what's this then?" The man said as he smirked upon the terrified necromancers. "The Queen sends her...disappointment." 

The man raised his scythe and everything went crazy. The necromancers fled and the man appeared in their paths via rifts and he was able to manipulate the fallen logs and objects in the area to both corral and attack the necromancers.

Angus took the confusion as cover as he snuck across this sudden battle field over to the poor girl, who couldn't be more than sixteen, who was tied to a pillar to be sacrificed.

"W-Who are you?" The girl asked after Angus removed her blind fold and gag so she wouldn't be scared when he untied her.

"I'm Angus McDonald and I'm the world's greatest detective!" Angus told her as he took out his dagger to cut her ropes.

"But...you're just a little boy." She said, watching as the mysterious man took out her captors one by one. "Are you sure you don't mean him?"

"I don't that man, Miss." Angus said as he started on the rope binding her hands as quickly as he could.There was no telling of that man was on their side or if they were next.

Once the rope came apart the girl stole the knife from Angus and worked on the binds at her ankles, slicing through quicker than he had been able to.

"Ah!" Angus squeaked as he was lifted up off his feet by the scruff of his sweater vest.

The girl, now freed, ran away from the scene screaming how sorry she was. Angus was too busy fearing for his life to not be surprised.

The man had finished with necromancers and now held Angus up to eye level to regard the boy in his grasp. He looked puzzled at best and barely flinched when Angus activated his cross bow and aimed it in the man’s face.

"P-Put me down, please, sir!" Angus ordered attempting to show no fear.

"Who are you now?" A thick terrible and fake, Angus deduced, cockney accent asked him.

"I'm a detective! I was hired by the council of elders of Phandalin to track down the whereabouts of these people!" Angus stated with determination. "Please set me down now, sir."

The man looked unconvinced but did as asked and set the boy on his feet.

"Who hired you? The locals?" That accent was slipping, fake confirmed.

"You heard me! I'm in charge of this case." Angus said, still pointing his cross bow at him.

The man tilted his head and snorted as if amused by something he was thinking. With a gesture the scythe in his hand dematerialized. He held up his hands in surrender and Angus lowered his bow.

"Where are your parents? Shouldn't you be in bed or something?" The man asked.

Oh great, another adult that thought he was helpless. He might not have been able to fight those guys, but his job had been to find and report.

"None of your business, if you don't mind, sir." Angus said. "Are you doing something with them?"

"That be classified." The man cocked his head as he studied Angus.

"I'm supposed to report their whereabouts." Angus said as he gripped his bow.

"I'll make you deal~" A funny look came to the man’s face. "I'll drop them off and you at the authorities."

"In exchange for what?" Angus asked suspicious, reeling back some.

"I don't want see ya in this mess again." The man shrugged.

Angus thought it over and nodded.

"I agree." Angus said.

Angus didn't remember much about what happened next; just suddenly the elders were patting his back and shaking his hand.

"You did it boy!"

"How did someone so small bring in all those people?"

"That boy saved my life! I owe him everything!"

It was all blur after that but he got his payment and a place to stay and something to fill his stomach. Nothing to brag about but it kept him alive and he was on his next case within the week.

Another town and another mystery to solve and slowly he was making himself better known in the land and getting better access along the way. It wasn't long till he found himself in the den of a place he probably shouldn't be, but his clues lead him here what they hadn't told him was it would lead to lich’s hiding out.

Angus wasn't too familiar with liches...yet, but that would be changing with all the undead magic he was running into.

He shouldn't have been surprised to find himself being saved again by the strange man with scythe, but there he was again and dispelling the lich just in time.

They got into an argument immediately after he had finished the undead creature. 

"I thought I told ya not to get in this again??" The man rounded on him, his face growing gaunt until completely skeletal with glowing red eyes.

"You're a reaper!" Angus gasped as he pointed at the man.

"Ye, I'm the Bounty Hunter for her glory, the Raven Queen. And yer in a world a trouble." The Reaper said as he advanced on the boy.

Angus just stared at him with a bored expression despite Reaper coming at him with his scythe in his hands.

"You can't do anything to me." Angus stated when the Reaper was just a step away. "I haven't broken any of the laws of the natural order of life and death. My soul is not for you to touch." Angus said as he pushed up his glasses.

The Reaper looked stumped and his scythe disappeared as his face returned to normal.

"How...who are you?" The Reaper asked in a more common accent of this region.

"I'm a detective." Angus said proudly. "You said before not to get into /that/ mess, not this one or other ones. When you make a deal you should choose your words more carefully."

The Reaper stared down at this little boy that had bested him in wits and beat him to a hunt twice now.

"Nothing I can do to stop you from running in things you shouldn't, is there?" The Reaper asked.

"Nope." Angus grinned definitely, crossing his arms.

The Reaper grabbed the boy by the scruff much like last time and started carrying the wriggling protesting boy out of this den of sin. He tucked Angus under his arm when they cleared the liar's entrance when he felt the boy start to slip.

"Please put me down, sir! This is very unnecessary!" Angus pushed and pulled at the Reaper to get the man to release him, but he wasn't an ordinary man. He might not even feel pain. "I will bite you if I have to, sir!"

"If much rather you didn't." The accent was completely gone now. Angus didn't like it anyway.

"Then put me down, please." Angus pouted dejectedly, crossing his arms.

The Reaper did not put him down until they were well away from the lich's liar and much closer to the town, well within sight of it at least. 

"You must stop pursing things like this." The Reaper said as he put Angus down.

"I take what cases I can get." Angus said brushing himself off and straightening his fancy little boy's suit.

"Why are you risking your life like this? Going to people for such dangerous tasks?" The Reaper asked.

Angus looked up at the man with a firm expression. What did he care what he thought?

"Because no one else will have me." Angus said in such earnest that the reaper is shocked into silence. "I have to go!"

Angus knew he couldn't put run a man who could get around like the Reaper could. But as he ran he was not pursued. He was certain, though, this wouldn't be his last meeting with the Reaper.

And it wasn't, each time a case had their paths cross the Reaper grew more exasperated with Angus. He almost seemed to be growing protective, the boy didn't always need saving though.

Sometimes Angus was able to stay out of sight and with new researches he learned a few tricks to stay hidden from the undead and to even bind them. He couldn't do that last one yet, but he could hide!  
Find and report was his usual gig for these type of cases after all.

"This is getting old, kid." The Reaper said one night after they cleaned up another cult trying to do something dark and disgusting.

"You can just admit you like the help." Angus grinned smugly and the Reaper leaned against his scythe.

"Not when I show up one day too late." The Reaper said with a seriousness that sent a chill through the boy.

"I can handle myself." Angus insisted.

"Look, I don't think-"

"Don't worry about me, better yet, don't pretend." Angus cut him off, just another adult that didn't believe in him. Now that was getting old.

"I'm not your kid, I'm not your responsibility." Angus snapped and trudged off.

"Please be more careful next time, little detective!" The Reaper called after him, he didn't think he would.

What did that guy know? Angus /had/ been helpful to that reaper and all he ever got was lectured about his size and his age. There was more to him that.

Angus was eight years old now! He was getting older, did anyone care? No, he was still a little boy to anyone he came across.

The next town was far more promising. The Neverwinter Militia hired him to investigate the Rockport Slayer and find them.

Angus had never been on a train before and he was excited. There were some very odd characters on this train, but the mystery revealed itself so quickly he barely got to enjoy making new friends on the train.

"Is there someone in charge of this toddler?" Taako, announced far too loudly for the situation, incredulously. 

The other members of his party attempted to shush him and the small detective frowned at the insult.

"I'm not-"

"Again, anyone responsible for this /literal/ infant?" Taako said, nearly shouting.

Great, another adult like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh little do you know, Ango.


	7. Swept Away

While everything had been pretty settled during the quest the boy's ended up calling Crystal Kingdom for the obvious joke it turns out there were a few loose ends Kravitz wanted to go over. Taako was more than delighted to take on the task on meeting up with Kravitz. He wasn't a fool though, despite the stupid shit he got up to, he arranged to meet the reaper somewhere more public to control the scene lest things go south.

The Chug N' Squeeze was the big new thing that just opened up on the moon base where the Bureau of Balance did most of its business and its launching. This establishment was known for its fine wine selections and entertaining pottery classes. Have a drink, make a pot, have a fun night.

This is where Kravitz found himself awkwardly walking into, of all the places to meet Taako to discuss something that could potentially take the elf to the Astral Plane. Kravitz says potentially, but he had already discussed the case with the Raven Queen and she found it a sound mistake, she also said that Lady Istus explained the situation and cleared the matter. So really this was no longer necessary but...Kravitz found himself intrigued by Taako.

Kravitz found Taako easily enough and took a seat at the pottery wheel next to him as he greeted him. As he looked around the room he noticed all the stations were set in pairs and everyone in attendance seemed enamored with each other. They were all couples certainly.

"Hey homie~" Taako greeted as he sat down.

They both worked on pottery as they discussed the issues of Refuge, arguing the concept of the boy's being special edge cases and not just the run of the mill souls to worry over. Taako insisted on making a fine bowl despite the theme of the night being vases, it was incredibly endearing. The more they spoke the more Kravitz couldn't understand Taako.

"If you don't me asking, but why are you doing all this? Risking your life and putting yourself in known dangerous situations?" Kravitz asked.

"Because I'm afraid no one else would have me." Taako responded without missing a beat.

The phrasing haunting familiar to Kravitz in a way he wasn't prepared for, he felt like that was something he should recall with but couldn't place it. He was far too unnerved in the blatant honest, it was disarming.

"Wow." Kravitz said blindsided. "That was a very honest answer; I have to admit I'm a bit shocked."

"Well, I mean, it is the truth. And if I can't be honest in the...in the Chug N' Squeeze, where can I, my man?" Taako said with restrained laughter with how absurd that must sound.

They spoke more of personal things after that, Kravitz had even shared his dreams of when he was alive of being a conductor for an orchestra. Taako told a tale of how he had lived out his dreams of being a traveling celebrity chef for a few years but dodged when asked why he stopped. 

During things Taako had slid his chair closer to Kravitz's station as he showed signs of struggling with his piece. Taako placed his hands over Kravitz’s, having to move behind him some and pressing against his shoulder.

"Ah, hatchi matchi, those are clammy." Taako said as he discovered the icy feel of the reaper’s skin, he supposed he shouldn't have been surprised.

Taako noted how flustered Kravitz had become and smiled secretly to himself as he assisted in the shaping of Kravitz's vase. If he shared with the reaper a half lidded look that was rather sensual, well, that was how Taako do.

Taako giggled as Kravitz began to go skeletal in the middle of things and finally backed off, oh yes, this was going to be interesting.

That had been their first date, something to this day Kravitz had been thrown off by. Their second had been a more official affair that Taako allowed Kravitz to plan. The man did not disappoint.

While inter plane rift traveling was something that would be something to get used to it was the best way to find yourself literally anywhere.

Where Kravitz had taken him was breath taking to say the very least, it was a stunning lake that went on for miles that at first he thought it was the ocean. Kravitz couldn't have known this, but the beach had been a special thing for Taako, he and his family had spent an entire month out on the beach front because...well that was another story. So Taako's heart clenched pleasantly as he watched the sun sparkle like diamonds crashing against the shore.

Kravitz cool hand slipped into Taako's and it drew him out of himself as he saw a smile grace the reapers face. It felt like Taako was caught up in the waves the way Kravitz looked at him, like the man was seeing a sunset for the first time. It was like the world shifted as Kravitz lead Taako down the shore.

They abandoned the idea of wearing shoes in favor of holding them as they rolled up their pants and allowed the cold waters to wash over their feet. Taako was delighted to see buttoned up Kravitz in such a relaxed state.

The venture had lead them a good ways from where they had started, Taako didn't mind at all as he looped arms with Kravitz and they chatted through the journey. Taako had teased him relentlessly for being so cliché and loving how incredibly easy it was to fluster the Grim Reaper.

They came upon a blanket in the middle of the beach that was strewn with a simple picnic set up and a wine bottle set in a bucket of ice.

"What...did you really?" Taako asked as he turned to Kravitz.

"Too cliche again?" Kravitz asked, almost genuinely concerned.

"Well..." Taako leaned more into Kravitz as he looked over the blanket. "It’s classic for a reason, my dude, it's...sweet."

When they settled in and Kravitz served Taako up a plate he sheepishly admitted he hadn't made of it and actually had to find a vendor to pick it up from.

"I don't think I've been in a kitchen for a few decades and that was still for work." Kravitz said with a nervous laugh.

"No worries, can't all be five star chefs." Taako said as he took the plate of boneless chicken and sides of coleslaw and mashed potatoes. "Did you go to Fantasy KFC?" He snorted.

"No?" Kravitz said puzzled. "Would have you preferred that?"

"Hell no." Taako scrunched up hoax nose. "None for Taako, thanks. Nah, this does look much better, less greasy."

It wasn't half bad and the real treat was watching Kravitz try to figure out how to eat a drum stick. The man ended up using a fork and knife insisting he didn't want to get it all over his hands. Taako could hardly stifle his laughter despite his best efforts.

It had been a simple thing but it had Taako on cloud nine when he came home. Angus was probably in bed by now, grumpy that Taako had Barry and Lup watch him.

Taako sighed dreamily to himself, ignoring how silly it was to feel like this after just a few dates but after all the shit in his life? He felt he deserved some school kid gushing over the cute boy that actually wanted to keep seeing him. Kravitz was a sap, Taako could already see that. He was so cheesy but it was so attractive? He treated Taako like he hung the moon, it was hauntingly familiar but at the same time utterly unique.

Taako's ears flicked as he heard small sounds down the hall and he silently moved to catch Angus hiding in the hall.

"Ah!" 

"Ah!" Taako mocked, rolling his eyes playfully. "What are you doing up, squirt?"

"I...I just wanted to make sure you were home." Angus stammered, flustered at being caught.

"Yea, just ol'Taako." Taako said, ruffling Angus' hair as he passed him on his way to his room. "Hit the hay, kiddo, its late." 

"Okay..." Angus mumbled and it stopped Taako in mid reach for his door.

"You okay?" Taako asked looking back at the boy.

Angus shifted his weight from foot to foot; his gaze down and Taako realized he was wearing his glasses. He'd been up for a while.

"Sleep over?" Taako asked softly.

Angus nodded a little and went into his room to retrieve a pillow and joined Taako into his room.

"Did you have fun hangin with your nerdy aunt and uncle?" Taako asked as he started getting ready for bed and Angus got under the covers.

"Yes...but I don't need babysitters when you go out on missions and stuff." Angus huffed haughtily as he sunk under the covers. "I'm almost ten years old now, sir; I can take care of myself." 

"You can barely reach the cupboards." Taako pointed out as his disappeared into the master bath to change into his pajamas.

"I...I have a stool!" Angus protested.

"Anges, it just makes /me/ feel better." Taako said as he came back out. "Knowing people who can reach the food are here."

Angus hid a smile under the covers, Taako may have had him a year and something now, but it always funny to watch the elf try to act like he didn't care about the little things. It was something Angus learned about quick and he saw right through it and it always made him really happy as strange as it was. Because it meant Taako /cared/ about /him/. It meant a lot, these moments.

Taako had swung some pretty baller tickets if he did say so himself~ It was actually something that had been a bit difficult and he had a bit of a time about it but Taako could be quite Charming when he wanted to be. It wasn't like that guy was gonna be there night of anyway.

It also gave him the perfect excuse to go all the fuck out wardrobe wise, he finally got to slip into that sleek navy gown that fit him like a glove, dust off his pearls and his finest heels.

A night at the opera, usually not Taako's thing, but Kravitz was going to lose his mind. They met at the theater and instantly Kravitz dropped his jaw, had he been in skeleton mode it literally would have fallen to the ground, Taako would have loved to see that.

"Ready babe?" Taako smirked pleased with himself beyond belief.

"I...you...wow." Kravitz swallowed, something Taako was sure wasn't something the reaper needed to do, but he had been picking up some mortal traits the longer he kept up a physical form. A form Taako dug.

"Yea, this ole thing." Taako unfurled his hand fan to cover his shit eating grin. "Bout time I got some use out of it."

"You...you look astounding." Kravitz breathed as he looked Taako in the eyes and it sent pleasant fluttering through the elf. 

That wasn't something he was used to, his dates usually said things like that looking a little further south and the honesty of it had Taako resisting to squirm. What the fuck?

"Could say the same, but you always look killer." Taako snorted. "Maybe not the best turn of phrase, but works all the same."

Kravitz smiled as he chuckled and offered his arm which Taako graciously took.

"I had no idea you were interested in Riley Switz's work." Kravitz said as they made their way inside.

"Oh yea, for sure, he's totally the best, never go unless it's my dude Switz." Taako said as he pressed into Kravitz side.

"You've never heard of her have you?" Kravitz lifted a brow good-naturedly. 

"I've never heard of them." Taako admitted, grinning slyly.

"You're in for a treat; she is a very talented composer." Kravitz said.

Kravitz went on and on about his favorite pieces by this whoever as they handed over their tickets and found their box. Yes, box, Taako didn't half ass a fancy ass date. Kravitz was ecstatic and the way his lit up at the view was worth the gold spent and how he jabbered on this that went straight over Taako's head made the elf bite his lip to keep smiling like a dope.

The show started and Kravitz took Taako's hand in his own and the cool touch was really starting to feel nice in his hands. Kravitz was like a child when he watched the opera unfold, getting to the edge of his seat at parts, covering his mouth at the dramatics, squeezing Taako's hand along with every emotional reaction.

It was stunning; Taako almost missed most of the performance because of the better show he had up here in the box they shared. Kravitz really was something else, always surprising him.

 

After the show, Kravitz was on another high of rambling as they went back down. So focused on discussing his favorite parts that he hadn't noticed that Taako had been leading him back stage.

"You wanna tell them that?" Taako asked as he jerked his head in the direction of the members of the orchestra that was finishing up packing their things.

Kravitz focused on where they were and gasped, unnecessary for a man that doesn't require to breathe. How could Taako get more of these reactions? 

"I, we, what?" Kravitz sputtered.

"Got back stage access, baby~!" Taako bragged as he grinned.

Kravitz looked at Taako and the elf gripped his clutch bag tightly, he was looking at Taako like he had been the performance the whole time. Like he was the dazzling lights, the stunning costuming, the rise and fall of music perfectly executed. It was flooring to be so adored by a single person.

"You did all this...for me?" Kravitz asked astonished.

"Yea, it's whatever." Taako shifted his gaze, it was too much. "I know you like this music crap so I was like what the hell, y'know?"

Taako started as Kravitz took his hands despite the clutch in his way, squeezing gently and Taako looked at him. Breath taking, fuck, Kravitz was over the moon right now and Taako put that look on his face.

"Thank you." Kravitz said softly. 

The words so simple so common, but Kravitz's eyes spoke volumes more. It swept Taako away in emotions he hadn't felt in years and also never at all. These were original and untainted. The reaper might as well have said the big three and maybe in a way he had?

"It's...n-nothin'." Taako stammered as he tried to maintain his aloof allure.

Kravitz's smile shifted into something more knowing and pleased. Well fuck.

They spent the rest of their time at the theatre speaking with the band members, Taako's arm lopped with Kravitz as the reaper asked question after question. When he wasn't asking he was complimenting them all like the huge nerd he was. It was a great night.

At the end of the night Kravitz dropped Taako off at the moon base dorm he was staying at for an upcoming mission, that and Taako hadn't wanted Angus to be uncomfortable with a stranger around the house. That was a different thing for a different time.

"I had...the most amazing time." Kravitz said as they stood outside of Taako's door, a strange formality for a man who can rip open rifts to anywhere.

"It was pretty bitchin'." Taako agreed, biting his lip as he looked into Kravitz's adoring eyes. "Let's do it again sometime?" Taako restrained himself from clenching his hands, shoving his insecurities off the side of the moon base.

"I'll try to live up to this level of entertainment." Kravitz joked without pause, no hesitation, already planning their next date in his head.

Taako relaxed and smoothed out the tension in his shoulders with a shrug.

"No worries, kemosabe, not everything can get up to the hype of a Taako event. Anything is chill." Taako said casually and it had been honest, Taako didn't need flare from Kravitz, just his company would be enough. Taako tried to ignore how sappy that was.

"Still, I already can't wait." Kravitz said as he stepped into Taako's personal space, looking flushed as he gazed into Taako's eyes, possibly his soul.

"May I? Uh, may I kiss you?" Kravitz asked so politely Taako wanted to laugh but he couldn't find it in him to do it.

"Yea, lay it on me." Taako blushed lightly despite his flippant response.

Kravitz didn't seem to mind, he didn't seem to mind so much about Taako. He seemed thrilled and delighted in the elf's very existence; it was something to get used to.

Kravitz placed a cool hand on Taako's hip and held them flush against each other as his other hand cupped Taako's cheek as if he was delicate fine china. Looked at him like he was a precious thing meant to be cared for and Taako was swept away and they hadn't even kissed yet!

Their lips meet in a softness Taako wasn't used to. Rough, sharp, with demanding hands handling him with the intention to break, hell yea; that was the usual for ol'Taako. But not Kravitz, he was so gentle in his affection as they slotted together, as if Taako was his prized possession that he took the upmost care of least it get damaged. Except...Kravitz would never think of Taako as a possession but a gift to be near, the way he kissed Taako, giving the elf every opportunity to pull away at any time.

It was so overwhelming that Taako had almost not noticed how cold Kravitz's lips were. Sure it was a bit weird at first, but he delighted in it, it was so Kravitz.  
When they parted Taako couldn't open his eyes for a few moments, he didn't even know where he was for a second.

"I...fuck." Taako sputtered as he opened his eyes to see that adoring face. "Like...damn. How were you ever single?"

Kravitz stared at him perplexed for a beat before laughing boisterous and unrestrained. Oh no, Taako was done for, for sure.

They shared another, shorter kiss before they parted for the night. Taako pressed his back against his door once he was inside.

Was it possible to fall in love this quickly? In this short of time? The one thing people in love rarely have enough of? Oh boy, he was in it now.


	8. A Step Forward

"T-Taako, I'm not too sure about this." Kravitz said; his voice just as unsteady as the rest of him.

"What's the worst that's gonna happen? You gonna die?" Taako snorted. "That ship done sailed, my man."

Kravitz looked unamused at Taako who was grinning smugly. The elf stood with an elegance and grace while Kravitz was struggling to stay up right. There were many things Kravitz was deft at, ice skating didn't seem to be one of them.

Taako snickered as the reaper, shepherd of the dead himself, clung to the wall of the ice rink. He expertly glided over to him and stopped on a bronze piece.

"Take my arm, handsome." Taako offered, baring Kravitz’s weight as he took it.

Taako slowly pushed them from the edge, assuring Kravitz that he was doing fine for his first with a waggle of his eyebrows. He laughed at how flustered Kravitz constantly became from the simplest things, it was becoming one of his favorite things.

"Babe, just keep your back straight, I know it's difficult but just this once." Taako grinned at his own joke that flew over Kravitz's head.

The reaper did as instructed and was doing much better, even daring to move his feet with Taako's instruction. He was a good teacher with a patient demeanor that Kravitz was surprised by. The elf would make a great teacher.

"Lookin good~ Also you are going better." Taako chuckled, detaching from Kravitz to stand in front of him and take both of his hands and started skating backwards pulling the reaper with him.

"How are you doing that?" Kravitz asked in awe.

"I'm dextrous as fuck, homie." Taako said as he glanced over his shoulder and back at Kravitz. "Just be my eyes, yea?"

"Of course, darling."

Taako glanced back again despite his request to hide his blush. Kravitz said cute little pet name things like that so casually, so honestly. Taako was still getting used to these waters.

They circled the rink like that a few laps before Taako deemed Kravitz ready to skate with less guidance. He switched to skating next to him, still holding one hand still.

Kravitz slowly got the hang of gliding across the ice but he knew if Taako let go he wouldn't be doing so well.

After one too many stumbles and Kravitz nearly taking the both of them to pain town, they traded their ice skates for some hot chocolate. 

They snagged a primo bench off the side of where the rink was constructed, the sheet of ice had been conjured by some magic user and the rink built around it. It had been a lucky find and Taako thought it had been a perfect way to spend the afternoon. How could he complain about spending time with a handsome putting his hands all over him?

Taako leaned against Kravitz's side as they sipped their beverages and watched the other skaters.

"This was baller." Taako hummed pleased when Kravitz snaked an arm around his waist. Just couldn't keep the reaper off him today~

"Really?" Kravitz said in mild disbelief. "Even though you spent most of it keeping me from hitting the ice?"

"Hot dude all over me? Getting me hot cocoa after? Dude, epic day in my book." Taako smirked as he snuck a hand to turn Kravitz's head toward him and kiss him. "Mm, yea epic."

Kravitz stared at him speechlessly, breaking out into this blinding smile. Taako's heart was beating a rhythm he was sure Kravitz could hear. Fuck, Kravitz was supposed to be the easily flustered one.

Something got caught in Taako's throat as he stared at this amazing man and he had to rest his head on Kravitz's shoulder to hide how the sudden words that bubbled up scared him. He wasn't ready for that shit, not yet. They've barely been dating, right? 

But what did Taako know about relationships given that last one? Nothing it seemed, but Kravitz wasn't like that, something Taako always remind himself. Nothing like that.

~~

"Ango Dango~" Taako called as he entered his sister's house looking around for his boy.

"He's out back with Barr." Lup said as she was whisking something in the kitchen. "Angus had two eyebrows when he came over right?" 

Taako halted half way to sitting down at the bar; staring at Lup with an intensity if he had been the fiery one she would have needed an extinguisher.

"I'm just kidding!" Lup laughed so hard she had to put her bowl down. "Gods, relax would you?"

"Stop threatening my kid would ya?" Taako mocked.

Lup rolled her eyes as she went back to work on her bowl. 

"So how was it?" Lup asked, side eyeing with a leering smile.

"Creep." Taako scoffed, looking at the counter with interest. "It was great, had a lot of fun, almost said I love you, got some cocoa and Krav nearly beefed it like three times."

"Wait what?" Lup whipped around to face Taako.

"I know right? The Grim Reaper can't ice skate for shit!" Taako laughed but there was a nervous edge to it.

"No, no, back up. You were gonna drop the L bomb? Like first and everything?" Lup fully abandon her meal prep to stand on the opposite side of the bar, hands pressed against the counter as she leaned in.

Taako kept avoiding her face as he shrugged like he was playing it off all casually.

"Koko...." Lup urged.

"Maybe?" Taako finally looked up. "Like it was an automatic response thing? I didn't, but I felt it coming out? It's totally crazy right?"

Lup looked at him thoughtfully for a long time before she answered.

"Why? Isn't that what love's all about? Being a little crazy?" Lup asked and Taako looked down again.

"It's a bit fast, don't you think?" Taako asked, nervously fidgeting with the edge of the counter.

"Asking the wrong girl." Lup snorted.

"True." Taako muttered. She and Barry had dragged their crush out at an agonizing pace; they knew each other /forever/ and took twice as long to get together.

"I don't know what to do." Taako sighed as he pushed away from the bar. "I haven't even told Angus about him."

"Why not?" Lup asked.

"I don't...I don't know how? How do people tell their kid their dating?" Taako huffed.

"With words I'd assume." Lup snickered.

"Oh really captain obvious? I thought it was with cake." Taako rolled his eyes. "No, like, cause I don't know what that would be like for him. If I bring Krav around but it doesn't work out, I don't want Angus to get attached to another person on their way out. It'd fuck him up."

"I guess there's a point in there." Lup mumbled as she leaned forward more. "Seems like it's gonna work out to me."

Taako squared her with a sharp look.

"Still time for me to fuck it up." Taako said.

"Come on, Koko." Lup said softly as she leaned back. "Give it a chance at least; you said you were having a good time."

"Yea...it's just..." Taako sighed; he didn't want to talk about it. She would just give positives to his negatives and he didn't want to argue.

Taako stood from his stool and walked to the back door. What he wanted was his son who better fucking have both his eyebrows.

~~

"So this is what you're actually good at?" Taako snorted as Kravitz yet another strike at Fantasy Bowling.

"I am good at several things." Kravitz said matter of factly and very smug because Taako had not been doing as well.

Taako was doing decently but Kravitz was blowing him out of the water and was giddy about it. Taako couldn't find it in himself to mind.

Taako took his turn with only three pins remaining on his first bowl. His second only took two and that was fine.

"You're up babe. Leave some pins for the rest of us." Taako teased as Kravitz walked up to the ball retrieval.

Kravitz quirked a quizzical brow at the elf before he stepped into position.

"The pins always come back, darling." Kravitz said before shaking his head and rolled.

Another perfect strike, resulting in his third and the screen going wild with an image of a dancing turkey.

"Taako...I broke it." Kravitz said worried and Taako laughed so hard he nearly fell over.

"What? No, my dude, you got a turkey." Taako struggled to get his breath back, wiping away a tear.

"We didn't order food?" Kravitz said confused.

"Oh this is unfair." Taako snickered as he leaned against Kravitz. "It means you got three strikes in a row."

"Oh! And that's good?" Kravitz said as he started to understand.

"Chya, it's real good." Taako assured.

Kravitz beamed in unrestrained surprised delight, had he never done this before? Possibly not. Taako would show him all the world of activities just to see that look on his face.

Taako slid his hands up Kravitz's lapels, constantly over dressed, up his face and pulled the reaper into a kiss. It was cold but delightful all the same, Kravitz responded at once with vigor. He held Taako by the hips and Taako had to restrain from making a happy noise when those musician fingers dug into his hips.

That same look was on Kravitz's face as they parted only softer and it had Taako melting. He truly was done for.

"Victory kiss." Taako said and it may have accidentally came out as a whisper.

"I'll do well to gather more poultry." Kravitz said in a deep rumble.

Taako laughed caught off guard and he felt those words bubbling up his throat again and he lightly bit his lip to keep them at bay. But...why not? It was wild but Taako trusted Kravitz, a difficult thing for the elf to do usually.

Someone like Kravitz was just not usual for him though; did Taako finally pick someone good for him? His heart said yes but his insecurities said he'd never get something like that.

"H-Hey Krav?" Taako stammered, cursing that his fear was coming through.

It was obvious on his face; he knew it because that smile vanished from Kravitz's face and was replaced with concern.

"Yes?" Kravitz said, his hand slipping to the small Taako's back, rubbing gentle soothing circles.

"I...look, I'm not great at-...emotional shit is real hard for me to deal with, so, sorry for that, I know it's annoying to deal with."

"Taako-"

"No, look, let me just say this? Okay?" Taako took a small breath, stop being such a coward. "I love you."

Kravitz didn't know what to be more surprised by, the words or the utter terror in Taako's eyes. He couldn't say he understood Taako just yet but he was learning that while the elf was talented in many things, expressing honest emotions wasn't one of them. Kravitz didn't know what the fear was from, nerves? Fear of rejection? Something else? 

It was something to look into, but later.

Kravitz's face softened as his eyes shimmered with unabashed fondness that Taako shifted under the gaze.

"I love you too, Taako." Kravitz said with such honesty that the elf had to hold on to Kravitz tighter.

This was crazy; it felt like Kravitz’s admission washed over him like waves on a beach, steady and powerful. Genuine. Real.

"Cool." Taako said in a small voice, shutting his eyes tightly as he shook his head in a short jerk. "I mean, fuck...thank you? No, I don't-"

"It's alright, darling." Kravitz assured. "You already said everything."

Kravitz was always so real, genuine, honest. Taako was suspecting he might just be perfect.

But Kravitz was right, words were done, they said what was important and Taako had other ideas how to occupy Kravitz's lips.


	9. The Truth Comes Out

Angus didn't know why people decided to hide things from him; he always figured it out in the end. He was the world's greatest detective and he was barely nine years old. Angus knew how to suss out the truth, it can be hidden or twisted, but it would always be found when he got on the case.

Now, Angus was completely used to adults not telling him everything, everyone had their secrets. He had just hoped that Taako would at least be a little different. Angus was sure Taako had his reasons, but as always, it was up to the little boy to get to the bottom of things.

Angus first started to notice something what different when Taako came back from going out, it wasn't always from missions or work, which was usually why Taako left. Taako insisted on spending a lot of time with Angus when he was between cases or doing home schooling.

The young detective knew it wasn't missions that Taako was going on because the usual signs weren't there. Taako wasn't exhausted, dirty, hurt, complaining or being over dramatic about how things went. Angus also knew it wasn't briefings either, cause Taako definitely complained when he came back from those.

No, it was nothing like that. 

When Taako came home he was happy, he was lighter, and he was energized. It was a good thing Taako was going to and Angus was glad about that. Taako could get into some pretty dark moods and no matter what Angus attempted he couldn't get Taako to let him help. Those moods started getting farther in between.

Some nights Taako just couldn't stop smiling or humming while he cooked. He started to do more baking lately as well, dishes Angus couldn't figure who they were for, as far as he knew it wasn't family.

It did take Angus a rather long time to figure out finally what Taako had been up to, but he was a little boy, why would dating occur to him right away? But Taako was definitely dating someone. Someone that made Taako very happy.

Yes, Taako has been extremely happy these past few weeks but then last week it had a more nervous edge? Especially when Angus was around, it was pretty curious at first but now with knowledge of the mysterious person that Taako was dating, the answer came a lot quicker to the detective.

Taako was getting ready to tell Angus.

Angus concluded this meant things were getting serious or something serious happened. Angus didn't know the rituals of relationships so he could only guess at what it was, he just hoped it wasn't something /too/ serious. He hoped Taako wasn't the type to get married without having Angus get used to the person first. He didn't think so, but Angus was nervous of the possibility.

Taako had started off by nervously pacing around in the kitchen or the living room when he thought Angus was asleep or caught up in a case. Taako mumbled to himself like he was practicing what he would say when he got nervous, it wouldn't be too long before he sat Angus down.

When it happened, Taako chose right after dinner, Angus' favorite, a big tip off. Taako took him to the living room and sat him on the couch, wringing his hands as he started and stopped what he wanted to say.

It strangely reminded Angus of when Taako asked to adopt him.

"So, like, um, this, it’s kind of- I, how to put this." Taako fumbled with words, not looking Angus in the eyes, possibly from guilt of not telling him this whole time.

"I'm trying to let you know, I know it's kinda late and I could have told you sooner, but uh...no I'm getting ahead of myself." Taako mumbled.

"Taako." Angus said and the elf looked up from his lap. "You can tell me anything."

"Right, I know. You know how I get." Taako sighed, trying to just push through. "Look, Angus, I've been, uh, dating this guy."

"Okay." Angus said simply.

"Okay?" Taako asked thrown off.

"Yes?" Angus said, had it been too casual?

"Um, alright, I've been seeing him for...a while." Taako said unsure, blowing his bangs from his face frustrated with himself. "For a few months now."

Angus knew it was a while now but that was a long time.

"I didn't mean to like...keep it from you, honest, but it's just...it would have been weird? I think?" Taako had trouble explaining.

"Weird?" Angus asked genuinely confused.

"I just didn't...if I brought him around and you guys hit it off or whatever and things didn't work out and we broke up, I didn't want you to deal with someone else leaving, I guess?" Taako grimaced, unsure of his wording.

"Oh." Angus hadn't even considered that, but adults broke up sometimes and if this guy hung around with Taako and he got attached like he did with Taako...yes, he could see the problem.

"I understand." Angus said. "I'm not mad that you kept it from me."

Taako relaxed and was about to thank him but got suspicious.

"Did you figure this out already?" Taako asked sternly.

Angus smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm a detective?" Angus offered weakly.

Taako dropped his face into his hands groaning. He should have known that was a possibility, he stressed for nothing!

"I'm sorry?" Angus said unsure, patting Taako's shoulder.

"Alright, no, it’s chill, like, great I guess?" Taako mumbled, lifting his head up. "Okay, so, uh, there's more."

Angus tried to push down the nerves turning his stomach as he nodded, not trusting his voice to give him away.

"I was thinkin, you two should meet." It was phrased as a statement but the inflection in Taako's voice made it a request.

"You want me to meet him?" Angus released a breath he didn't know when he started holding.

"Yea...things are gettin...good. No, that sounds weird, uh, serious." Taako said.

"How...serious?" Angus asked, he could still be in for a surprise.

"I'm lettin him meet my kid, aren't I? That's a big deal." Taako said.

"Is it?" Angus asked.

"Trust me, it is." Taako said, sounding very sure.

Taako was pretty protective of Angus so the boy took his word on it.

"Okay, I'll meet him." Angus decided.

"Really? Like for real?" Taako asked surprised at the boy's willingness.

"Yes. He makes you real happy so he must be nice. I'd like to meet him."

Taako blushed lightly, ready to deny it, but that would be stupid, it was true.

"Yea...he does. Awesome, awesome, baller." Taako mumbled.

Great, now he had to see that shit up, but first he had to drop the fact he had a kid to Kravitz. That should go smooth. All of his nerves returned, it was just one thing after another with this shit.


	10. The Truth Comes Out Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied sex and sex mentions ahead, nothing explicit.

Taako pulled Kravitz down with him as he fell back upon the plush bed of their suite, laughing breathlessly at the surprise on Kravitz's face before pulling him back into a kiss. Taako's hands occupied themselves with tugging Kravitz's suit jacket off of him, they both allowed it to fall to the floor as Kravitz favored getting his hands on Taako.

Taako shuttered at the cool touch upon his heated skin but it was really starting to become something he loved. Kravitz undid the fixture on the back of Taako's blouse and the soft material spilled off his shoulders and pooled at the bend of his arms while Taako tackled all the buttons of Kravitz's vest and shirt.

He really needed to ask in the future if he could just rip off these buttons, there were just so many! But at the moment his mouth was occupied with far better things than asking questions.

Sleeping together had become a part of their relationship after a few months of dating, far longer than Taako was used to waiting, but Kravitz hadn't shown interest in it and Taako thought he just wasn’t interested, which was fine. The Reaper surprised him when he swept Taako off his feet one night and shattered that notion. 

Taako had to admit, Kravitz had to be the best he had ever had. It was equal measures of passion, respect and love. The elf finally knew what it was to make love and not just sex.

Taako had often found the best Inn or hotel in the towns or cities they ended up in after their date nights, whether or not those took place in the city Taako actually lived in. Kravitz never brought it up and Taako was grateful for it. He couldn't risk his family dropping Angus back home while he and Kravitz were in the mist of passion. Taako didn't want to scar the kid.

Tonight, after things settled down and Taako secured Kravitz's chest as his personal pillow, Kravitz had to decide to ask what Taako wasn't ready to answer fully.

"Love?" Kravitz asked, checking that the elf was still with him.

"Hm?" Taako accidentally trilled lightly.

"Now, I'm only asking out of curiosity." Kravitz started and it got Taako to open his eyes. "Not that I mind in the least...but is there a reason we frequent hotels?" 

Taako tried not to tense but he was sure Kravitz noticed.

"Do you not want to disturb your co-workers?" Kravitz asked when Taako didn't answer.

"Huh?" That got Taako to push himself up on his elbows to look at Kravitz.

"You said it was a dorm, right?" Kravitz asked.

"I don't live on the fake moon." Taako snorted. "I live in a house."

"Oh..." Kravitz said and Taako realized that wasn't the best way to answer.

"Look...it's just, um? Complicated?" Taako said, this wasn't the way he wanted to tell Kravitz about Angus. He'd prefer to be at least wearing something.

"Do you live with someone?" Kravitz asked.

"Uh...yes." Taako said but his pause seemed to concern Kravitz. "Hey, you're not like my mistress or anything. It’s not like that."

Kravitz looked lightly guilty for giving off the impression he thought Taako might be unfaithful.

"I'm sorry." Taako just waved him off. "You don't want to disturb them?"

"I'm pretty sure you've noticed I'm not all that quiet. And, my dude, neither are you." Taako grinned widely as Kravitz sputtered at the accusation as if they hadn't just had an excellent romp.

"I...I understand. I was only curiously." Kravitz said as he pulled Taako closer to him, kissing his temple. "I love you."

Taako turned his head to catch Kravitz's lips, he was bad at expressing words but he could get his point across like this. With tender touches and adoring caresses, he was working on the word thing but for now it's what he could do with ease.

He just hoped that Kravitz understood and he would be just a little more patient with him.

~~~

Taako fiddled with the wine stem in his fingers, swirling the liquid inside and staring at the result with his mind a million miles away. He hadn't intended to become so distracted nor had he come here thinking what he was now thinking. It really was putting a damper on his evening.

"Taako?"

Taako's eyes snapped up from his drink to Kravitz's eyes, a soft smile curved the reapers lips and damn that was pretty.

"Shit, sorry...please me tell I wasn't just ignoring something you were saying." Taako fruitlessly asked.

"You weren't, darling." Kravitz assured, reaching for Taako's hand across the table they were seated at a restaurant Taako had been previously so excited to attend. But the elf had been off for some time tonight.

"Sorry...I'm a bit distracted tonight." Taako mumbled as he sighed contently as Kravitz cool fingers laced with his, it really was growing on him that icy touch.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Kravitz asked allowing the elf to decline if he wished. Kravitz had learned quickly that somethings were just a touch too difficult for Taako to express or talk about right away and he had to take time to process and come up with a game plan before he did.

"I...I do, I just don't...know how to..." Taako sighed, leaning against the table with unoccupied arm resting on the table as he stared down again. "Like this is really important and I didn't mean to...I'm not sure how it's gonna..."

Kravitz watched Taako blow at his bangs in frustration as the words wouldn't come to him, but the reaper was willing to wait as long as it took.

"I should have, honestly, told you earlier, but I didn't..." Taako looked up at Kravitz. "I didn't know how this." He gestured between the two of them. "Was gonna go."

Kravitz nodded in understanding, it made perfect sense in a mortal sense. But Taako was still distressed.

"It's just...it's real important and when I thought I could put it off I did and kept doing it." Taako shifted his head off to the side.

"Taako, whatever it is, whenever you feel it’s the right time to say it is fine." Kravitz assured. "I do have all the time in the world. Especially for you."

Taako half laughed like he was surprised at how much he wasn't surprised. His eyes met Kravitz's again and the reaper felt his heart come alive.

"Krav, you are /amazing/, you know that right?" Taako asked as smile spread over his lips.

"I do appreciate that, I find I could easily say the same of you, love." Kravitz said as he brought Taako's hand to his lips to softly kiss, relishing in the flush coming across the elf's face and up his ears.

"Sap." Taako stammered but didn't pull away or stop smiling.

"For you, always." Kravitz promised.

Taako's smiled soften into something more somber as he held Kravitz's hand in both of his.

"I just think, now, that uh, I should be honest about it…it’s a big deal, well, people usually think it is and I don't wanna like keep this from you and-" Taako rambled as his nerves got to him.

Kravitz was becoming increasingly curious what this could be, he hadn't seen Taako this nervous since they had exchanged 'I love you's for the first time.  
Taako looked Kravitz in the eye as he took in a long slow breath.

"I have a kid." Taako said and waited.

Kravitz stared for several minutes before he blinked, unconsciously resuming his mortal habits he had been picking up.

Not even on his secondary list of guesses nor a list of the wildest thing he could fathom had that been something he had expected.

"I...I know that's probably not something, uh, you were seeing coming. But yea, I have a kid. I mean, I adopted him a few years back, so there's no other person involved here." Taako was back to rambling.

Kravitz gave Taako's hands a slight squeeze to attempt to ground him.

"I just needed you to know, in case this is...just in case this changes anything for you, personally. I just wanted to be honest with you." Taako said and his gaze shifted to the table again.

Kravitz hadn't said anything or changed his expression since he said it and it was driving Taako crazy. 

"I know that might be like too big or whatever, kids are a big thing and it's totally chill if-"

"Taako." Kravitz lifted Taako's chin with his free hand, an easy smile that had Taako swooning donning his face. "Tell me about him."

Taako stared at him in disbelief, taking a few moments to recollect himself.

"I…he...His name is Angus." Taako finally got out. "He just turned ten and he's a fucking genius."

Kravitz chuckled as he took back his hand from Taako's face.

"Like that's not a brag, that's legit." Taako said. "My baby boy's the smartest kid on the plane, hands down."

"That's very impressive." Kravitz commented.

"Anges is sharp as a tack and I got him that way, he's been smarter than me since he was in diapers probably. I met him on a train when I was on one of my gigs. That was about two years ago now." Taako said and he was too busy telling Kravitz all about his boy that he missed the adoring gaze in the reaper's eyes as he gushed on and on about his pride and joy.

Taako was ecstatic how well Kravitz was taking all of this, he didn't seem like he wanted to bounce just yet. And fuck, Taako was in so deep that he hoped Kravitz would really stick around. He messed around and fell in love the with shepherd of death.

The Grim Reaper wanted to meet his son, great, now he had to actually go through with this. Taako's nerves were going to be fried at the end of this he just knew it. But the truth was out of him now and he was so relieved how well both of his boys were taking it. Now if that could just last past meeting each other then they'd be golden. 

Oh Istus, let Kravitz and Angus like each other.


	11. Brought Back Together

Everything had to be /perfect/. Anything short of that was going straight in the trash and the can was starting to get full.

Okay, so Taako burnt a few things, he was nervous; he made mistakes when he was nervous. He knew that, it only made him more nervous. Tonight was it, the big night.

It was the night Kravitz and Angus were going to meet for the first time and everything had to be /perfect/ or Taako would have a meltdown. He might just have one for the hell of it at this point.

He had finally come up with a course that both of his boys would enjoy and neither would think there was favoritism going on. Taako had burnt through three sides and one entrée already. It was a good thing he over shopped.

Angus was in his room while Taako was having this cooking break down; the boy was banished there till Taako could handle himself better. He didn't want to end up screaming in front of Angus and Taako may have enchanted Angus' door so he couldn't hear him.

Taako finally finished setting the dining table with a /perfectly/ cooked meal, it was something like Fantasy Thanksgiving, a little of everything that his boys both liked. Taako had Lup bake the chocolate cake for desert so he would have one less thing to do and naturally it was over the top. Damn he loved her.

It was fifteen more minutes before Kravitz should get there, so it gave Taako some time to seal off the kitchen and the disaster held within that he would deal with later. And it gave him a second to check his appearance for the millionth time and do any needed touch ups or fix his hair.

The familiar sound of crinkling of time and space ripping apart behind Taako alerted him that a rift opened in the entry way just behind him.

"You look stunning." Kravitz said to Taako's reflection in the mirror as he smiled in greeting.

Taako spun around excited, his nerves easing at the sight of Kravitz and replaced with giddiness. A common occurrence that seemed to be cropping up more often than not. Taako threw his arms around Kravitz's neck to pull him into a quick kiss.

"Babe, you're early." Taako said, hardly mad especially when Kravitz pressed another kiss to his glossed lips. Taako was /melting/.

"Couldn't help it." Kravitz admitted sheepishly. "I'm a little nervous; I haven't been around a child in quite some time."

"You'll love him; he's the best kid on the plane." Taako assured, but was comforted to know he wasn't the only one that was nervous.

Taako dropped the spell on Angus' door as he dragged Kravitz to the living room.

"Your home is impeccable; I expected nothing less for you." Kravitz said after briefly looking around. 

Taako blushed lightly and playfully gave Kravitz a small push.

"You already have me, you don't gotta butter me up." Taako laughed.

"I'm being honest." Kravitz assured, taking Taako's hand and pulling him close. "It’s nearly as beautiful as you."

Taako giggled, it was horribly cheesy but damn if he didn't love the way Kravitz would stroke his ego.

"Taako? I heard voices, is he here-" Angus cut off as he wandered in the living room and locked eyes with Kravitz.

There was a sudden tension in the air as Kravitz and Angus stared at each other with these looks of shock that Taako couldn't possibly fathom. Taako got out of Kravitz's arms to keep the awkward to a minimum but the man hardly noticed and it was really starting to creep Taako out how they were just standing there...staring.

"You!/?" Both Kravitz and Angus accused or demanded and Taako was officially confused as he looked between them.

"You're his son?" Kravitz asked in disbelief, what were the odds?

"He's been dating /you/?" Angus accused and he didn't seem happy about it.

"Uh..." Taako tried to ask but was talked over at once.

"I can't believe this."

"You can't possibly be the one."

Taako looked back at forth as the two started arguing and throwing some weird accusations at each other, getting into each other's faces as much as a grown man and little boy could.

Taako deftly left the living room, grabbed a glass and poured himself a glass of wine and returned, sitting on the couch just as Kravitz said something along the lines: I thought you were dead.

Taako snapped his fingers with a little magical assistance to up the drama and volume, gathering their attention just after Angus climbed up the arm chair to actually get in Kravitz's face.

They both looked at Taako, rightfully ashamed and embarrassed. Taako stared at them in deadpan as he sipped his wine.

"Okay. So explain." Taako said.

"Um..." They said together, exchanging looks.

"It's a little confusing/ it was a few years ago/ you didn't say your son was/ that your boyfriend was the Grim Reaper!"

"Stop! Stop it." Taako demanded waving his hand and sighing as he rubbed his temple. "Okay...one at a time."

Angus took the chance before Kravitz could.

"We met before." Angus explained.

"It was before I met you." Kravitz added.

"Before we met either." Angus said. "It was six months or something like that before the train."

"So..." Taako said, swirling the wine in his glass. "You know each other."

Taako didn't know what to do with this, somehow, this was worse than a first meeting.

"Why?" Taako asked. Why would his baby boy know his Reaper boyfriend?

"I'm a detective." Angus said, a pretty standard go to for him.

"He got mixed up in some cases he /shouldn't/ have been anywhere near." Kravitz said, looking disapproving at Angus.

"I can take care of myself!" Angus defended.

"Say that to all the times I had to save you." Kravitz said starting to slip into that shitty work accent.

"Stop!" Taako snapped, setting down his glass, what kind of nonsense had he found himself in?

"But!" They both protested but fell silent when Taako squared them with a sharp look.

"Angus. Come here." Taako patted the couch next to him and Angus didn't hesitate to come to his father’s call. Taako gently took Angus' face in his hands and looked him in the eyes. "What the fuck?"

"I…look, I took the cases I could! Sometimes it was...a little dangerous, but..." Angus started to grumble as he avoided Taako's gaze. "I had to eat."

Taako pulled Angus into his chest, kissing the top of his head. He understood; they talked it all out before. But Angus never mentioned taking on something so bad a Reaper of the Raven Queen had been involved.

Taako looked over at Kravitz and he looked completely uncomfortable and wasn't looking directly at them. Like he was invading their moment.

"Okay, okay." Taako said, still holding on to Angus. "So you two met before, okay, so hey, makes it easier." 

Kravitz didn't look so sure but he nodded anyway.

"Ango, you good?" Taako asked.

"Yes, I'm okay." Angus said as he pulled away from Taako and looked warily at Kravitz.

"Krav, you good?" Taako asked.

"Yes, darling." Kravitz said but he looked tense, so did Angus.

Yes, this was somehow so much worse than Taako feared.

Dinner wasn't any better, it was delicious natch, every dish cooked to perfection, the flavors were unparalleled. But the atmosphere turned it all to ash in Taako's mouth. He glanced on his either side to catch Kravitz or Angus giving each other these looks Taako didn't understand.

Taako might have been on his second bottle of wine by the time he cleared dinner away and brought out the cake, already sliced and served on plates. 

"Oh! Aunt Lup make cake?" Angus asked in excited interest.

"I could have made it." Taako scoffed offended.

"Did you?" Angus tilted his head.

"...no." Taako mumbled.

Kravitz stifled a chuckle and Taako stuck his tongue out at him.

"Aunt Lup marbles her cake batter to look like flames." Angus said as he stuck a forkful of cake into his mouth in delight.

"Sounds like my sister." Taako mumbled, looking over at Kravitz. "You haven't met her already too, right?" He teased but even he knew it wasn't all that funny.

"Can't say that I have, love, as I wasn't aware you had one." Kravitz said taking Taako's hand, rubbing gently circles into the back of Taako's hand, his eyes filled with love and sympathy.

Angus watched the exchange carefully, gathering every detail.

"Right...guess I haven't..." Taako said sheepishly, but Angus hadn't been surprised, he didn't know about her until months after doing magic lessons with Taako and only because she came over unannounced.

"You'd know if you had." Angus supplied, but the adults were too busy looking into each other's eyes like in those romance novels Angus would accidentally pick up.

The tension that had been in Taako's shoulders all night started to ebb away and the smile on his face began to soften. He seemed delighted when Kravitz kissed his knuckles, Taako's ears twitching and everything. 

Angus concluded something extremely important: Kravitz made Taako very happy. Happier than Angus had ever seen him. Kravitz had to stick around, it was important.

So he decided to forgive and forget about what happened between him and the Reaper. That was a long time ago anyway, Angus knew they both loved Taako and that would have to be enough to learn to get along.

After everything Taako had done for Angus, putting some arguments aside was nothing. He wanted to make Taako's life easier not harder; he didn't want to be in the way of something that could shift Taako's mood like that. 

Besides, Kravitz seemed different here than he did on their cases. He seemed so soft around Taako while he had once been quite a terrifying force when fighting against liches.

After desert, they moved into the living room, Kravitz and Taako on the love seat and Angus took the arm chair. 

"Krav, babe, Krav." Taako giggled as he attempted to whisper to the Reaper but Angus could clearly hear. "I think I'm a little drunk."

"Yes...a little." Kravitz said patting Taako's thigh as the elf slumped against him. "Taako...maybe we should call it a night?"

"Noo, still awkward, gotta make nice." Taako whined as he clung to Kravitz's arm.

"Oh dear." Kravitz mumbled, looking at Angus. "I'm so sorry I caused this tension."

"What?" Angus perked up confused.

"I know...back then, it might have seemed like I thought...I may have treated you poorly. I want to apologize and say...I was only worried for your safety, little detective...Angus." Kravitz said. "I didn't want you to get hurt. In my line of work, life is precious and short to all creatures and you just started. I didn't want that to get cut short."

Angus gripped the arms of the chair, straining the fabric under his fingers. He hadn't expected this, was the Reaper just saying that because of Taako? No, Angus' perception was high and he could tell Kravitz was telling the truth. 

"Thank you..." Angus said honestly, relaxing. "I'm sorry I was rude...and that I yelled before, that wasn't nice."

"Thank you." Kravitz smiled softly and Angus decided, yea, this Kravitz, off duty Kravitz, was a lot better.

"Aww~" Taako cooed. "Even if you two were just doing that for me I'm loving it~!"

"Ah ha," Kravitz laughed nervously, patting Taako's arm. "I think now it's definitely time to call it a night."

"Alright~" Taako agreed, allowing Kravitz to help him up to his feet. 

Taako leaned against Kravitz for support, leaning up to whisper something into Kravitz's ear. Going by the grin on the elf's face and the sudden blush on Kravitz's face was anything to go by; Angus would have to say it was something inappropriate. 

"Love please!" Kravitz quietly chided. "We c-can't! Not tonight, okay?" 

Taako pouted a little but still mildly pleased at the reaper's reaction.

"Aww, I can sound proof the room if that's what you're worried about." Taako said grinning. 

Kravitz floundered for something to say if he had any idea would he could possibly say in response. His physical appearance started going taut until it went completely skeletal.

Angus had remembered seeing Kravitz like this when they first meet as he attacked those necromancers they encountered but it was still startling to see the change now in the middle of their living room as his father hung off the Reaper's arm grinning. Taako seemed pleased as could be at this reaction which Angus couldn't fathom.

"Sexy~" Taako purred.

"I! I'm going to get Taako to bed; it was nice meeting you properly Angus. I hope we can do this again soon." Kravitz said quickly and started guiding the tipsy elf down the hall to his bedroom.

"Hell yea~" Taako said with a tone of victory that Kravitz shushed as Taako indicated which bedroom was his.

"No, darling, we can't...please behave." Kravitz said trying to be quiet as he took Taako into his room and shut it behind them.

Angus stayed in his chair as he pondered things over. This night sure had gone so different than he expected, there had been so much he had prepared for and this hadn't been anywhere close to the things he thought might come up. He had to admit...it went better than he had hoped or at least it ended that way. He still wanted to get to know Kravitz better of course, but he made Taako so happy so easily. Angus wanted that for his father he deserved to be that happy.

Angus got up and padded down the hall quietly, he could still hear Taako and Kravitz talking in Taako's room.

"Love please just let me...please stop that." Kravitz said exasperated.

Taako giggled and there were sounds of the covers shifting.

"Hey babe?" Taako asked.

"Yes Taako?" Kravitz asked.

"Do you think tonight went okay?" Taako asked concerned.

"I...think it did. It was pretty tense but I hope things go smoother next time." Kravitz said softly as the covers moved again.

"Next time~? So there's gonna be a next time?" Taako asked pleased.

"Yes, if you'd like. I'd like to get to actually know the little detective. I mean, Angus." Kravitz corrected. "So I would enjoy a next time."

"Next time...yea, me too." Taako yawned. There was a quiet moment before Taako whined. "Do you gotta go?"

"Yes, it isn't appropriate...you know how we can get." Kravitz said playfully.

"Oh I do~ It's why you should stay." Taako said.

"No, some other time." Kravitz said and there was another quiet moment.

Angus decided that was enough eavesdropping and quickly went into his room. He didn't know if Kravitz was going to come back out anytime soon but he didn't want to get caught.

It really had been an interesting night and Angus had a lot to think about. He laid on his bed and stared up at his ceiling. Things were going to be so different from now on, that's for sure.


End file.
